Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Welcome to Duel Academy
by ProjectRekal
Summary: Jayden Yuki is beginning his third year at Duel Academy-with a host of fresh new faces, a new professor and a new duelling system known as the 'Bio-band System' what adventures will Jayden face. New Characters/Gender switch with some existing. Mature themes. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its Characters.
1. Chapter 1: A Jewel Of A Duel Pt 1

A Jewel of a Duel: Part 1

White gulls soared overhead, the cool crystal waters lapped eagerly at the steel exterior of the boat. Blue skies and a cruise made for an exciting prospect.

"Its day three aboard the S.S Dull and Boring, and I'm about ready to jump overboard!" Adrian grumbled into the recorder clutched in his hand. A breeze rippled past him but it wasn't enticing. "They called this a cruise but where's the pool party? And the karaoke machine?" A cruise wasn't a cruise without excitement. "And where's the All You Can Eat buffet lunch?" Another fatal problem with the cruise he had been sent on. The food was limited and, at best, adequate. Compared to what Adrian was used to? "And what is the deal with the passenger shortage? I mean there's only like five of us on this whole ship!" Just another peeve that was bothering him. He drew his eyes up and looked down at the glistening pool on the deck below. The waters rippled like crystals and still he wasn't impressed. His eyes landed on the form of the male sprawled on the deck using a large crocodile as a pillow for his head. Was that thing real? The peak of the man's stetson was dipped low across his face as he slept, basking in the sunlight. "There's only five of us on this floating nightmare! They had mentioned more girls but the only girl I see is a 130 pound crocodile named Shirley."

Adrian had seen some strange things in his day but the male, dressed in dark jeans, leather boots a white shirt with a leather frilled waistcoat, and the crocodile on deck was pushing for first place, but that was nothing compared to the others. What was with the guy's bandaged eye too? "The crocodile hangs out all day with this guy, Jim Cook. The two of them haven't moved from that spot since we set sail!" Casting another look down he noted the pair adjust positions before laying out freely again. Adrian sighed and drew the recorder away from his mouth for a moment. Turning his eyes up he noted the shadow growing on the edge of the horizon. That must have been Duel Academy Island. He quickly returned to his notes. "Jim and Shirley are the normal ones!" He continued, spying a dolphin springing from the waters to the east, "Which is more then I can say for Professor Thelonious Viper. With a name like that you just know he's going to be bad news." He wondered where the man had gotten too now? Most likely below deck sniffing around and looking everything over. That was all he did. Waltz about and study everything like he was looking for an argument. Though that wasn't the only other person on the ship. "Every teacher is bound to have his pet and Viper's? That comes in the form of Axel Brody." Adrian had bumped into Axel on their first day on the ship, odd enough seeing as they all had so much room to themselves. "He's not exactly the nicest kid in the playground. If I was in a fight? I'd rather have him fight next to me then against me."

A knock hammered on the door. Axel tensed.

"Who's there?" He growled, casting an eye down to the card's he had just drawn. Perfect hand , but it wasn't poker...if only

"Who do you think?" The voice growled through the door. He relaxed. Just Viper. Where had that man gotten to earlier? Axel had thought they were meant to meet. Sighing he slipped the cards back into the deck propped in his duel disk before making for the door.

"Sorry professor but you know there's a stalker on board. Can't be too careful," Axel muttered. That Adrian guy had acted odd ever since they stepped on board. Always recording or speaking into that dammed radio of his. What was the point of it all? Was he doing some sort of daily diary? Axel didn't know and he didn't care. So long as Adrian stayed out of his way. Drawing the duel disk off his wrist he quickly slotted it into the holster on his hip before jerking the door open. Viper stood, erect and menacing. As always. Without pause Axel stepped aside and allowed Viper entrance to the room. The man strode in all of three steps, pivoted and turned to face Axel, hands folded behind his back.

"Had an unwanted visitor?" Viper growled. "Does he know what curiosity did to the cat?" Axel knew he wasn't to answer. Crossing the room to the desk on the north side he gathered what he had managed to dig up on Adrian. Viper quickly extended his hand and took the papers his grey eyes glancing down.

"Well well, Adrian Gecko," Viper mused running his eyes briefly over the words before glancing to the picture. Axel watched him questioningly. Viper took it upon himself to speak again. "Relax. He's harmless," Viper reassured, though Axel didn't need it. Adrian was a stick that could be snapped easily. "Keep your mind on our plan. When we reach Duel Academy at noon, there is to be a brief ceremony. A rally if you will to welcome the new students." Great a rally. Just what Axel wanted now. "Once our graces have been sung we get down to business, these poor fools won't know what hit them." Viper smirked. Without further words the man turned and strode from the room. Axel watched him go and cocked a brow. He was here for business and the sooner it started? The better. The door shut behind Viper leaving Axel to his solitude once again.

The boat sailed on and Adrian hadn't budged himself from the deck. The sun was out so why spend your time in a dark room? There still was no sign of the other two 'supposed' students that were meant to be on board. A female from North Academy and a boy from somewhere. They must have been ghosts. Had anyone seen them? He didn't mind that now. Looking up he saw the glorious sight of land.

"My prayers have finally been answered," He spoke once again into the recorder. "Our days at sea are over, so after three days of extreme boredom, Adrian Gecko is ready for Duel Academy." Drawing the recorder away he looked up again to the island looming ahead. Smoke spewed from the open crater of the Volcano. He wondered what would happen should that thing erupt. Then another fleeting thought crossed his mind, would duel academy be ready for him? He didn't think so. He allowed the smirk to cross his lips as he watched the nearing island. It was only then that he noted movement on the deck below. Glancing down he saw the man was up, the croc on his heels. The crocodile eventually leapt up onto the woman who embraced the creature.

"Blue skies, gorgeous coastline? Just like back home!" Jim smiled happily hauling the creature up, "Right girl?"

Adrian frowned. Did he really expect an answer from the creature? All it did was stay silent and watch everything grunting every so often.

"I think we're going to like it here." Jim nodded. Adrian cocked a brow. What would happen this year? Anything would be better than last year. It had been too dull. Maybe Duel Academy could offer something more.

"Jayden!" Syrus cried running forward toward the small little outback shack that was the Slifer Red dorm. He was sweating. How did the Obelisk Blue's manage in these jackets? However as he neared the dorm he couldn't see Jayden anywhere. A figure soon appeared on the steps. "Hurry Jay! It's time for the-" He paused when he noticed it wasn't Jayden at all. All he saw was the burly form of Tyranno Hassleberry trudging down the stairs. "Wait your not Jay," Syrus muttered coming to a halt and cocking a brow. Hassleberry cocked his own brow.

"Really? What gave it away?" He quizzed folding his arms across his chest, "The good looks? Or maybe the bulging biceps?" Syrus sighed and felt his shoulder's slump. Just perfect, now what was he supposed to do? And more importantly where was Jayden? Sighing he whined.

"Great," He mumbled, "The rally is only an hour away. I bet he totally forgot," Syrus sighed.

"Wait!" Hassleberry blurted, "What rally? There's a rally?" Syrus looked to the tall dark form of Hassleberry and gaped. Well it wasn't hard to be taller than Syrus Truesdale.

"Eh...Hello! The opening day Pep Rally is today...you didn't forget too did you?"

"Oh!" Hassleberry smiled, "_That_ rally."

"Speaking of which," Syrus smiled proudly, "Why don't you take a look. Real close look, notice anything different?" Syrus couldn't wait to tell someone, though it was probably too obvious. Who wouldn't notice?

"Of course!" Hassleberry smiled. _Here it comes,_ Syrus thought a large grin crossing his lips. "Your uniform! You got yourself promoted. Obelisk Blue I see. Congrats!" Syrus frowned. Yeah...his uniform was different but that wasn't it.

"Yeah...thanks," Syrus smiled, although a little half-heartedly, "I wasn't talking about my outfit," Syrus nodded. Reaching up he plucked the glasses from off his nose and held them high. "Now that I matured I thought it was time for a new pair of glasses. See."

"Oh right...of course!" Hassleberry smiled, "How could I miss them?" He smiled again. Syrus nodded. That was more like it. He couldn't wait to show them off now. Remembering the reason he was there Syrus quickly pushed his glasses back on and looked up to the dark man above him.

"Oh no! We still have to find Jay, he can't miss the Pep rally. Come on!" With that both Syrus and Hassleberry turned and bolted back for the academy. If Jayden wasn't around here he was bound to be lurking somewhere there.

His mouth was dry, the winds slapped him harshly and he could feel grains of dust beneath his hands. What? Had he fallen asleep on the beach? Then there was a laugh. A female's laugh by the sound of it. Oh no, what had he gotten himself into this time? Opening his eyes he lifted his head, shutting them a moment to take in the light. Peeping up again he groaned.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me...?" The voice asked. Jayden noted Duel Academy ahead of him but...where was Duel Academy? Had a sandstorm blown in? "Why don't you come and play Jayden?" The voice asked again. Who was that?

"Who are you?" He called out. No response. He peered around him briefly. He was alone that was for sure...but where exactly was he alone? "Where are you?" Jayden called out again. Then he noted people. _Thank god,_ he thought to himself. But that still didn't explain the sands and where he was. Was that Chazz? Alexis too? And the others. There, just below the dune he stood on.

"Are you guys alright?" Jayden quickly called out. There had to be a reason this was happening and he had a hunch that whatever it was, wasn't good. He watched the figures below him. No response. Why not? Were they okay? He moved quickly, peering around he looked for a way down but drew up blank. He had to get to them sooner rather than later. Leaping forward he skidded down the sand bank. _What did I miss? I can't have been sleeping that hard_. Stumbling when he reached the bottom he cracked his knees on the sand. It was harsh and grainy, not like the sands on a beach. The others still hadn't moved. What was going on?

"I already played with your friends," The voice sounded again. Whoever it was they didn't want to show themselves. Jayden trudged through the sand only to grind to a halt when he came face to face with Chazz...or rather a sand image of Chazz. They were all sand. Then the voice sounded again. "But your friends weren't fun Jayden."

"Alexis?" Jayden looked to the form of the girl who made no response nor movement. How could she? She was sand. Jayden looked across to the small form of Syrus. "Sy? What's happening? Come on say something," Jayden pleaded reaching out a hand to Chazz. He never even had the chance to touch him. As soon as Jayden's finger tips grew close the sand began to crumble and be lost in the wailing wind. He gasped loudly. They all began to vanish. Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, Syrus and Crowler all faded away. This couldn't be. What was happening?

"No! Come back!" Jayden cried out.

His eyes snapped open. Sun bathed his face and he lay on solid ground, just outside the Academy. Slowly he brought himself to sit up. What had that dream been all about? He inhaled deeply. Hearing a soft noise he paused and looked around to the form of Kuriboh watching him. Well he wasn't alone, not when Kuriboh was around.

"I'm glad to see you," He muttered, "I had the weirdest dream. All my friends were statues." Kuriboh bleated again. "At least I think it was a dream," Jayden frowned looking down. Nope, there was no sand here. Kuriboh bleared again. Jayden turned his attention back to the spirit who had his eyes elsewhere. "What's up bro?" It wasn't long before it caught his eyes. Something was sparkling behind one of the pillars. Was that...a spirit? The bright light vanished only to be replaced by the small form of a cat like head. Big beady red eyes peered from behind the pillars, her long ears twitched and listened. Jayden frowned. A monster spirit? Where did it come from? Nope he had to be dreaming, still. The creature soon bounded forward, skittering easily toward where Jayden sat. The spirit paid no real attention to Jayden but rather looked to the small form of Kuriboh.

"Talk about a strange day," Jayden frowned. The little cat like creature looked up to him now, blinking blankly. Reaching out a hand Jayden attempted to touch it but a voice shattered the air.

"There you are Ruby," It was an accented female voice and one Jayden didn't recognize. The little spirit, now Ruby, jumped before spinning and bounding away. It pranced toward a girl and quickly scurried up her leg and sat atop her shoulder. Jayden didn't recognize her at all. She must have been new. She was dressed in white pants, tall leather boots, a loose white shirt and loose denim waistcoat. Her mahogany hair tumbled down onto her shoulders. "I told you to stay put," The girl laughed looking to Ruby who sat proudly on her shoulder.

"Dude!" Jayden smiled scrambling to his feet, "Is that a monster spirit?" He smiled. The girl smiled as she approached before laughing.

"Yup, this here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ruby...who?"

"No Ruby Carbuncle," The girl laughed again. It was only then that it hit Jayden. This girl could see spirits too.

"Hold on, you can see spirits too?"

"Yup," The girl responded quickly, "I'm assuming you can to, by the looks of things."

Kuriboh bobbed and bleated again.

"That must mean you are the infamous Jayden Yuki right?"

"In the flesh," Jayden smiled proudly. Seemed his reputation proceeded him. "How long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Since I was born," Now it was the girl's turn to smile proudly. "From what I'm hearing it's the same with you too. Comes in handy right?"

"Yeah! Talking to monster is so rad," Jayden nodded, "Well usually it is. Anyway I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you a freshmen?" Jayden frowned studying the girl before him again. She didn't seem to be wearing a Duel Academy uniform. Was it money or skill that had gotten her here?

"Eh...well," The girl muttered thinking on the question, "Not exactly," she finally muttered. "I actually transferred here."

"Awesome!" Jayden beamed. He'd have a new opponent to face, he just hoped the girl knew how to play her cards. "Well, I don't know if I'm the first to say this, but welcome." Jayden smiled extending his hand. The girl across from him nodded.

"That's mighty kind of you," She smiled back shaking Jayden's hand. In truth Jayden was sizing her up. He wondered what cards she had, what monsters she used, what her tactics were. Then a strange feeling came over him.

"Have we met?" Jayden asked suddenly. There seemed to be something familiar about this girl.

"I dunno' but it sure feels like it," the girl agreed. They watched each other a moment continuing to assess one another. That was broken when Kuriboh decided to get too inquisitive and poke Ruby with the tip of his wing. Ruby hissed and leapt from the girl's shoulder toward Kuriboh. They both tumbled down in a heap.

"Ah-HA!" That voice was unmistakable. Jayden looked past the boy to see Hassleberry's head poke over the steps. "There you are!"

Syrus' familiar head soon followed, although Jayden could barely see it. "The rally's starting," He scolded. Kuriboh and Ruby halted their fight.

Jayden frowned. "That's today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus called incredulous.

"Come on Sarg, forward march!" Hassleberry called out quickly. Both he and Syrus quickly vanished again. Jayden hesitated a moment before looking back to the girl across from him.

"Guess I gotta' go," He smiled before turning and bolting, "See you around!" He called over his shoulder quickly.

The auditorium was milling with students, new and old, good and bad, red, yellow and blues all crammed into the same room. Chancellor Sheppard was down the front with Crowler and Bonaparte not far behind him. He loudly cleared his throat attempting to catch everyone's attention and silence the whispers.

"All right now that's enough," He called folding his arms behind his back, "Settle down now." Soon enough he did manage to have everyone silent. He continued. "As you know, it's the start of a brand new year...Does anyone remember their summer break?" Shepherd smiled, "Because I don't." He chuckled. "With every new year comes-" Jayden didn't get to hear anymore. Hassleberry, next to him, wheeled around in his seat and looked up to the dark form of Chazz sitting behind him.

"Hey Princeton!" He barked. Chazz lazily looked down. "This section is for the Red's only."

"Oh yeah?" Chazz wheezed smirking lightly, "Then what are you doing here Huckleberry? Last I checked? You were still in Ra Yellow," Chazz's smirk fell, "What gives you the right to sit here huh?" Jayden cast a look to Hassleberry who merely grinned.

"Because people like me!" He chuckled. Chazz growled and leant dangerously forward in his seat. Jayden laughed loudly grabbing the attention of Bonaparte.

"Attention!" The short man growled. Jayden managed to stifle his laughter for now and focused back down to the stage before them.

"Here to recite our academy pledge, is our very own freshmen representative; Blair Flannigan." Sheppard continued. Jayden watched Bonaparte. Was the man capable of doing anything else apart from frowning?

"This freak?" Chazz groaned from behind him.

"So that's why you came back Chazz?" Hassleberry teased, "To be with your girlfriend!"

Jayden couldn't help but laugh again.

"No way!" Chazz snarled, "She had a crush on me!"

"Poor freshmen," Hassleberry smirked.

Blair stepped forward and raised her right hand before beginning the pledge;

"We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations, to resolve all conflicts by duelling, to show respect for our professor's and our fellow peers, unless they plan to take over the world."

Jayden sat back and watched as Blair spun on her heels and strode away, but not before glancing over her shoulder and winking. Was that at him? He froze. Hassleberry nudged him with his elbow and chuckled.

"So much for Chazz," He smiled. Jayden wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Now then," Shepherd called out grabbing everyone's attention once more, "As I said, with each new year will come modification and improvement. Here, at Duel Academy, we strive for the upmost perfection. So to keep each and every one of you at the top of your game we've have selected and invited a few new students to join you," Shepherd smiled. Jayden sat forward. New students? That's exactly what he needed. "They represent the top students from each of our Duel Academy worldwide branches." Top students? _Now that's what I'm talking about, _Jayden thought.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches?" Hassleberry frowned.

"Duh," Chazz growled .

"This is great!" Jayden smiled, "I better get my game on."

"Time for introductions!" Shepherd beamed, "Visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko." Claps ran through the crowd as the man stepped from a side room. Tall and chestnut haired the man wore glasses.

"Nerd," Chazz growled again. Jayden studied him, he didn't seem too tough but appearances could be deceiving.

"And hailing from West Academy please welcome; Axel Brody," Shepherd announced again. From the side room a dark skinned man appeared, midnight hair and big. He was probably bigger then Hassleberry. Now there was someone Jayden wanted to duel. "Next joining us from our branch in the South its Jim Cook." Jayden peered around to see a tall man in jeans and a stripped t-shirt appear a...was that a crocodile on his back?! Jayden would be interested to see how he duelled.

"Good day!" Jim called out. At least he was friendly. Shepherd smiled, though eyed the crocodile for a moment before continuing.

"And last, but not least," Shepherd continued, "Leading the pack all the way from North Academy; Jade Anderson." The crowd clapped and cheered but nothing happened. Jayden's brow kinked.

"Well now, this is awkward," Crowler muttered.

"No, just plain rude." Bonaparte was quick to counter him.

"Jade Anderson?" Chazz spoke up again.

"What do you know Princeton?" Hassleberry asked.

"For your information Jesse Anderson is the kid with the Crystal Beast deck."

"Crystal what?" Jayden looked around.

Chazz sighed and rolled his eyes. "A couple of years ago, Pegasus created some cards. Special ones. So special that his corporation didn't even release them. I know my father offered him millions for them but he wouldn't sell."

"Millions? What are they made of? Gold?" Hassleberry snorted.

"For one; don't interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue!" Chazz snapped.

"Sorry," Hassleberry smirked.

"Supposedly the legend of the deck goes way back, all the way back to the ancient Romans. Their emperor Julius Cesar gathered seven of the rarest jewels from all over the world. When they were on their way to Rome the ship was caught in a storm and all the jewels were lost...until Pegasus found them. Taking a fragment from each one he created seven new cards. "

"The Crystal Beast cards?" Hassleberry gaped.

"Of course them," Chazz snapped again, "When did you get so smart bonehead? But Pegasus gave them away to some tournament winner. I should have had those cards."

Jayden watched Chazz a long moment before frowning. Whoever this Jesse kid was? He had to be good. "So that's means Jade was the winner?" Jayden questioned though he knew Chazz wouldn't answer him. It didn't matter. "Sweet!" Jayden beamed, "I gotta' duel this girl!" He'd have to pick carefully which of the new students he wanted to duel first. He definitely wanted to leave this Jade kid and Axel near the end. _Save the best for last_, Jayden smirked.

"Well let's see if she turns up first," Hassleberry smiled. Jayden's smile fell. The doors at the back of the hall cracked open revealing the same girl Jayden had met earlier. Panting and red cheeked.

"Sorry folks," She called though a number of deep breaths, "Guess I lost my way here. This school is much bigger than ours!" She laughed. Jayden wheeled around in his seat as the girl began to sprint down the hall steps.

"Hey it's you!" Jayden smiled.

"Hey Jayden, I guess this was that Prep rally thing you were talking about."

"Yup. By the way noticed a girl called Jade anywhere?"

"Yeah sure did," The girl smiled.

"What?" Shepherd gasped. "You saw her? Where is she?"

The girl smiled again and scratched the back of her neck. "Well...ya'll are looking at her. I'm Jade," the girl grinned. That was Jade? Jayden's brows shot up. "Sorry guess I never introduced myself," Jade shrugged. "With meeting you and all I guess I just plum forgot." The girl had a legendary deck and she was excited to meet Jayden? Was he surprised?

"I get that a lot," Jayden smiled.

Shepherd cleared his throat. "Well then let's start over again...shall we Miss. Anderson? Joining our school from North Academy," Shepherd began. Jade turned and bolted for the stage, quickly pulling herself up. "Please welcome; Jade Anderson."

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time," Adrian muttered. Jade froze her eyes wide. "Just kidding," Adrian added quickly. Jade let out a nervous laugh. Her eyes went to Axel who never said a word, just watched like a lion ready to pounce.

"Now as a special treat please welcome Raiden West." Jayden turned his attention to the man who stepped from the side room. He gaped. The man, he recognized him. Tall, built with dark ebony hair. Silver eyes watched his surroundings, no not eyes. One eye, an eye patch coated the man's right eye. Dressed in black jeans, high leather boots, a black undershirt and a long dark trench coat. "Mr. West has joined us for the first half of the semester in order to teach everyone a thing or two in the world of duelling."

"No way!" Chazz muttered sitting forward.

"What?" Jayden questioned turning to look up at the shady form of Chazz.

"That's Raiden West."

"I've never heard of him," Jayden frowned, although he had a faint idea.

"You wouldn't have. He's not exactly the studious type. Word is he's made his way to the top by engaging in Underground Duelling."

"Underground Duelling?"

"For someone who loves duelling you don't know a lot about it Jayden," Chazz scolded. "Underground Duelling is where the opponents wear electrodes. Every time your points go down? You get zapped. No one leaves until someone's won. It's known to be the most dangerous form of duelling ever created."

"But he's from an academy...right?" Jayden pointed out.

"Not a chance and yet he still got into the pro's," Chazz snubbed, "But dropped out of that too. Well dropped out or kicked out..."

"Electrodes every time you lose life points? Dude hardcore," Jayden turned his eyes back to Raiden. The man had a harsh expression, his eyes were dark and lifeless. Jayden would love to duel him.

"Good day, the names Jim Cook," Jim smiled tipping the peak of his stetson. "And this here is Shirley." Jim extended her hand to Jade who glanced past the man's shoulder to the large crocodile. The animal hissed.

"Well at least now you're finally here," Raiden snorted. Jayden heard shrieks from Crowler and Bonaparte. Quickly he looked down to see a bruiser of a man, tall, built and threatening trailing from a side room.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Shepherd called out. "This is our visiting professor from West Academy; Thelonious Viper."

The man in the deep purple coat stepped forward, crossed the stage to Shepherd and bowed his head. His face was harsh, his dark hair cropped and short.

"It's an honour," He growled. Yeah Jayden was convinced.

"Wow he should have that throat checked out," Jayden frowned.

Viper turned to the students. "For those of you who have heard my methods _are_ strict. I've always known that there is method to my madness. Actions always speak louder than words. I won't mince words on simple pleasantries. Let's get down to business. " The man growled again. Jayden leant forward on his desk and studied the man. He came from the same place as that Axel character. What was West Academy? A soldiers base? It would seem it was.

"He looks like a barrel of laughs," Jayden finally mused.

"Now then," Viper continued, "Why don't we start off our year with an exhibition match to take place right now." Shocked gasps rippled through the students. Crowler and Bonaparte looked desperately irritated. Viper allowed the shock to reverberate a moment before speaking again. "Quiet down," He barked, "I need to choose the competitors." He contemplated a moment. "Jade Anderson will face..." He trailed off again.

"Hurry up already," Jayden groaned slumping forward in his seat.

"I think Duel Academy's top student-"

"I accept," Chazz smirked standing up.

Hassleberry shot a look over his shoulder. "Sit down," He snorted.

"Jayden Yuki," Viper announced. Chazz collapsed back into his seat, aghast. Jayden sprung up from his seat.

"Sweetness!" He beamed, "Only day one of the year and I get to face an opponent with a legendary deck!"

"I'm the best!" Chazz snarled.

"Hey Jay!" Jade called out. Jayden turned his attention back to the stage where Jade stood smiling. "This is gonna' be a regular hoot."

Jayden shuffled his way out of the seats and bounded down to the stage. Leaping up he cast a look to Jade and nodded. The other duellist's, Adrian, Axel, Jill and Raiden, didn't seem put out. Jayden looked back ahead to Viper who loomed above them. The man was even bigger up close.

"Hold out your arms," He ordered. Jayden and Jade didn't hesitate. Viper's hand came around and clapped two bands on either's wrist. A small latch slid across, locking them in place.

"What is this?" Jayden frowned as he studied it.

"A gift from me to you," Viper smirked down to him. What was with that smirk? Viper turned his attention back up, "Students!" He barked. A number of dozing students jumped in their seats. "The exhibition match begins in one hour!"

"Jade you're a nice girl, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Jayden smirked. "It's not how I roll."

"Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from Jayden Yuki," Jade responded. "So as they say let the best duellist win."

"Don't worry, I will," Jayden smirked. "You ready?"

"You bet," Jade called.

"Let's duel!" They spoke in unison.

"This should be interesting," He mused, folding his arms across his chest.

"What makes you say that?" Adrian asked looking across to him. Raiden didn't like the feeling he was getting off the man, he was prying and invasive and not in the way a man should be and he had met some pretty shady characters. His silver eyes looked across to Gecko and his brow kinked. He'd have to test the waters between them all first. From first impressions Axel was a solitary loner who barely spoke a word, Adrian was a prying little snake and Jim...well he couldn't particularly see anything wrong with him. He seemed normal enough.

"Well for one you have the best duellist from North Academy here," He nodded gesturing to Jade, "And two you have the best duellist from Duel Academy. So I think it should prove interesting. Would you not agree?" He sighed. It should have been obvious. Adrian eyed him a moment before looking back toward the duel. Raiden couldn't care less. Gecko could stay away from him.

"Visitor's first," Jade called out. "I play...this little guy. Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle."

"Chazz was right."

"Right about what Jay?"

"Your cards," Jayden nodded. Raiden heard Jill whistle from beside him. He looked to him.

"They do exist," Adrian murmured.

"You thought they were made up?" Raiden cocked a brow. Adrian shot him a look. Jade placed a face down and ended her turn. Now Jayden was up. His first play was to summon his Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode.

"Good on you mate," Jim smiled.

"Legendary beasts versus aliens? This ought to be good," Adrian smiled. This time Raiden remained silent. He wanted to see how the duel would work. How these two kids played their game. He had done ruthless training with his father. He had slapped him into those Underground duels first thing, partly why he had never succeeded in school, he never had a mind for their method. It was lucky he didn't end up like _him_. Where was his father now? Nobody really knew he hadn't seen him in some time...oddly enough he didn't even miss him. Jayden's next move was to send one of his monsters to the graveyard and this in turn would activate a special ability. Aqua Dolphin's effect was to select a monster from Jade's hand that had an attack score of 300 or less. Unfortunately for Jade she did have a card to match the criteria. Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle was destroyed and on top of that there was a further 500 worth of attack points dealt directly to Jade. She wasn't happy about the loss of that little muskrat of hers. Where did people find their cards? Raiden's deck was very different from everyone else's. Some he had crafted herself, others he had won and some he had been gifted. His hand reached down to the small leather pouch on his thigh his fingers trailing over the crafted leather.

"Itching for a bit of action yourself?" Jim questioned from beside him. Glancing to him Raiden studied the Australian a moment. He said nothing. Jayden was quick to follow with the activation of O - Oversoul. The card would allow him to bring back the card he had just discarded, an elemental hero. It wasn't long before Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field, ready to attack. Jade quickly jumped in and activated her face down. A Trigger Summon. Raiden frowned. This allowed both players to Special Summon a level 4 of lower to the field. Why would she give Jayden the chance to summon another monster? He already had three. As both Jayden and Jade talked out on the field he couldn't help but snort. The two kids were exactly alike! Jayden was quick to summon his Neo-Spacian Grand Mole while Jade brought out her Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle. In one move Jayden had his Neos attack and destroy Jade's Turtle, it smashed into pieces, his Grand Mole drilled a hole through Jade's Eagle's neck and finally that flimsy looking dolphin cracked another chunk of life points away. It wasn't until the smoke dissipated that Raiden noted there were still crystal's lying on the field.

"What a match!" Jim praised.

"These two guys are only just getting warmed up," Adrian said aghast. Raiden cast a look to Axel but he still remained silent. So the crystal's would remain? What purpose did they have?


	2. Chapter 2: A Jewel Of A Duel Pt 2

A Jewel of a Duel: Part 2

"If you liked the last two monsters-you'll love this!" Jade smirked drawing another card. She cast her eyes down studying it. "It's my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

The purple gem sparkled brightly as it was played on the field. Soon the rose form of the pink cat showed herself. _This one looks tasty... _Amethyst purred looking back to Jade. _He'll make a puurfect snack. _Jade laughed and expected no less from the beast.

"Easy," She looked to the cat. The beast turned and snarled, baring her fangs. _I haven't had fresh meat in ages._

Jayden visibly recoiled back from the creature. "Ah! Down girl," He squeaked.

"Aw she's harmless," Jade smiled, "But this isn't!" She flipped her spell card about. "It's called Tempt to the Crystal and it gives me more bling for my buck. See since I have three crystal beasts in play once you draw I get to invite one more to the party," Jade smiled reaching to her deck and unfurling it. Scanning through the cards she plucked one of her favourites before slamming it down onto her duel disk.

"Say 'howdy' to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" The black and white stripped tiger quickly appeared on the field, snarling, fangs dripping. Jade cast her eyes to the beast. "Ready?" The beast looked to her. _Why don't you tell our friend here about our special talent. _Jade could have kicked herself. Thankfully one of them was thinking. "I almost forgot," Jade chuckled. "Whenever my tiger attacks, it's power increases by 400! Topaz? Show him what I mean."

Topaz leapt forward, bounded across the field and pounced atop Jayden's Aqua Dolphin.

"No! Not my Aqua!" Jayden cried.

_Let me sink my teeth in now, _Amethyst purred. "You wanna taste huh?" Jade cocked a brow. "Once I cut your strength in half, you're allowed take a bite right out of Jayden. Have fun!" Amethyst leapt skyward and crashed down atop of Jayden. Jade heard a quick mutter of 'be gentle' pipe from Jayden before Amethyst brought her claws clean across his face. _I've only scratched the surface. _Jade smirked and looked down to her eager feline. Jade placed a face down.

"Patience girl," She winked, "You've done plenty for now. Take a cat nap."

"Good idea!" Jayden called from the far side of the field scrambling up to his feet. "As for me, nap time is over for me. So I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab."

"Well I'll be another space man!" Jade beamed.

"Neos? Scarab? Contact fusion!" Jayden beamed as his two monsters bounded skyward. "Jade? Meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

Jade was impressed. She had heard rumours about Jayden's Neo-Spacian's but to see them in person was more than a joy. They were awesome monsters. "Now that's a combo!" Jade beamed, "Let's see what else your got!"

"Well I aim to please," Jayden smirked looking down to his cards. "So here, this one's for you. My Neo Space Field Spell." The arena was quickly transformed into the blistering blinding lights of a space like galaxy. "Now for every spell or trap card on the field Neo's gets a 400 attack point boost!" Jayden grinned, "Plus a little extra, thanks to my field spell!"

"He's so cool!" Jade nodded. _Oh yeah? And what does that make me? _Amethyst piped, _A box of used kitty litter? _Jade laughed. "Come on just because I can appreciate my opponent's monsters doesn't mean I like you guys any less."

Hasselberry from the crowd shortly called out. "Hey kitty cat! You're nine lives are up!"

"You said it!" Syrus echoed, "Declaw those things Jay!"

"You heard the man Neos," Jayden smirked, "There's more than one way to skin a cat so let's try-Flare Storm!" Scarab leapt into action, leaping up, his fist balling and becoming wrapped with flames. The ball was sent forth hurtling toward Amethyst.

"It won't work!" Jade extended her hand and revealed her face down. "Thanks to this."

Jayden gasped.

"Tough break," Jade shrugged, "But due to my last resort trap card I can activate a field spell." Jayden growled. "But don't you worry," Jade nodded, "There's something in it for you too. You get to draw yourself a bonus card."

Jayden drew his card, though not without biting his tongue.

"As for me," Jade continued, "I activate Ancient City Rainbow Ruins!" The nebula was shattered and collapsed around them being replaced with blue skies, old pillars and a large stone arena. A rainbow hung it's way over the field shining brightly. Jayden peered around his surroundings and gaped.

"Where are we?" He gasped.

"We're in Rome!" Jade smiled, "Which means your Neo Space is gone and so are all those extra points. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what? Now that I have two crystal beasts in my spell card zone, my attack damage now gets cut in half!" But that didn't stop the inevitable. Flare Scarab's flames crashed down on the feline. There was a pain ridden growl from the cat before she was replaced with the small form of the purple crystal. Jade growled as her life points went from 2900 to 1650.

"This girl duels like me," Jayden muttered to himself. "But without the good looks and not to mention the winning personality." Jayden looked to his field and pondered a moment. "Now I switch grand mole to defence mode."

Jade laughed, "I'm afraid you can't do much else because Neos goes back to your deck...looks like someone's a little forgetful." Jade was loving this. She could win this-she knew it.

Jayden watched as Neos left the field and pouted slightly. "But I have personality..." He muttered meekly.

"These two are perfectly matched!" Crowler muttered from his seat. Bonaparte, next to him, was on the edge of his seat clutching the head of the chair in front of him. Eyes wide, lips pursed and back rigid. Shepherd sat with his arms folded as he watched the duel ensuing.

"Yes. I'm on the edge of my seat!" Bonaparte pointed out, in case anyone hadn't already noticed.

"That's strange," Shepherd muttered. Crowler and Bonaparte looked to him. "It seems Professor Viper doesn't share your enthusiasm..." Shepherd peered to the empty seat.

"So you like my Crystal Beasts, do you?" Jade grinned pulling on her deck once more, "It looks like today is your lucky day!" She drew the card and studied it. This would do. "I play-Rare Value! When there are two or more Crystal Beast's in my Spell or Trap Card Zone and I sacrifice one, I can draw two new cards!" Jade looked to her cards, out of them all she decided that Emerald Turtle could go to the Graveyard...well it wasn't like he wouldn't be back.

"Sorry Turtle," She muttered, "But I'll bring you back soon old pal."

Jade looked to her deck and drew two more cards.

"Now to draw!" Peering down at her hand she noted that she had drawn Monster Reincarnation-perfect- and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. She may as well bring out her mammoth. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" The gem appeared quickly on the field, shining brightly before it's shell cracked. A bright light shone and a large shadow appeared revealing the large grey mammoth.

"How many of these do you have?" Jayden quizzed from the far side of the field.

Jade ignored him and watched as her mammoth stood tall and proud. What a beast he was. _Jade-I would love to pummel this little toothpick of a man_ Amber muttered. Jade understood that want indefinitely. Her eyes turned to her tiger.

"Topaz Tiger time to whack that mole," Jade smirked. The tiger leapt forward, sprinting across the length of the field to the small mole-still in Defence mode. Leaping high he pounced a top the creature. Just as the Mole was sent to the graveyard Jayden piped up.

"Looks like you forgot something, whenever my mole's in a smack down both our monsters go back to our hands. Topaz was quickly returned to Jade's hand whereas Mole returned to Jayden's. Jade smirked.

"Not too shabby...but then again I'm not alone," Jade laughed, "You did notice the elephant in the room...right?" She cast her eyes to the large mammoth still on the field. Well Jayden wanted to see her monsters-she'd give it to him. "Well take a closer look!"

Amber stampeded forward throwing up dust in his wake as he barrelled across the playing field snorting and growling. Stopping before Jayden the elephant lifted his leg and hit hard reducing Jayden's life points to a mere 300.

"That should do," Jade winked.

"Our reputation rests with Jayden," Bonaparte pointed out, his knuckles white from gripping the seat. "No wonder you're sweating," Bonaparte directed to Crowler, he wasn't about to take his eyes away from the duel. Crowler dabbed his brow continuously with a white handkerchief mopping up the beads which were leaking from below his blond bangs.

"I never sweat!" The man scolded. "...I perspire." He added quickly. Shepherd cast his eyes to the duel once more before hearing movement. He tensed. He saw the burly form of Viper sitting next to him.

"Professor Viper!" Shepherd's brow rose, "You're back."

"Forgive me Chancellor," Viper hissed folding his arms across his broad chest, "I had to step out for a moment, but I've been monitoring this duel closely and I'm quite pleased. They're both exhibiting their full potential. I just hope the other students are inspired."

"Couldn't agree more," Shepherd beamed before turning his eyes to the duel. The shadow of West still loomed near the back wall of the hall. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring that man here...

"This is a code Red boys, the Sarge. needs back up," Hassleberry muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," A musical voice chimed. Hassleberry frowned and cast a look to Chazz next to him before peering over his shoulder. "Jayden's in way over his head this time..."

Behind them was the grey suited form of the boy Aster Phoenix, his hands pushed firmly into the pockets of his slacks. His eyes watching the duel. He wasn't even seated.

"Aster?" Hassleberry frowned.

"Why are you here?" Chazz hissed.

Aster drew his eyes away from the duel and looked down to Chazz, "Jeez thanks, nice to see you too. I'm a student here remember?"

"Student?" Chazz scoffed. "I thought you were back on the pro circuit."

Aster ducked low, pulling his hands from his pockets and leaning on the back of the chairs.

"I was..." Aster nodded, "Until I heard those Crystal Beasts were here. They're legendary dude!"

"Hold up Phoenix," Hassleberry cut in. Aster turned to him those big blue eyes peering innocently to Hassleberry. "You're giving up the pro's just to get your hands on some cards?"

Aster chuckled before focusing back on the duel. "Not quiet Hassleberry only Jade will ever control the Crystal Beasts, you see, they have a special bond."

Chazz watched Jade as she stood in the arena with her Crystal's surrounding her. _How sweet_, the irritable, shrill voice sounded next to him. _Kind of reminds you of our special bond right boss? _

"You wish. Get lost!" Chazz growled throwing up his fist and knocking the spirit away from him.

"A bond?" Hassleberry looked back toward Aster again, "Like that wacky glue?"

"This might be a little bit over your head," Aster sighed, "But some duellists have a strong connection with their cards. Ever notice that Jayden's always talking to his monsters? Well Jade can do the same thing with her Crystal Beasts. In fact even when they get destroyed, their spirits are always with her. Lemme put it in your language soldier. It's like Jade has her own personal army ready to back her up whenever she's on the battle field."

"Cards that talk?" Hassleberry snorted. "Monster spirits? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Hassleberry was a thick head sometimes, if he didn't understand the concept it couldn't be true.

Aster sighed. "Hassleberry you really don't want me answering that. So let's move on. What I'm trying to say is Jade didn't choose her monsters, she was chosen by them."

Alexis spun in her seat and looked back up to Aster, as did most. "The cards picked her?" The blonde frowned.

"Gimme a break," Blair scoffed, the freshmen in Slifer Red with navy colored hair.

"Yeah," Chazz backed up looking back around to the duel. "We all need a break from this duel."

"All that junk about talking cards is nuts," Hassleberry said again.

"You don't believe me?" Aster questioned leaning on his knuckles. "Then why don't you give Maximillion Pegasus a call. He told me all about this back when I won my first Industrial Illusions Tournament."

Hassleberry snorted again. Chazz scoffed and the rest, Alexis, Blair and Syrus, all turned back to the duel. Aster pondered a moment. _Jayden, I hope you know what you're doing._ Aster looked up, he felt watched. West was watching him, just at the end of the row. That looming shadow of a man who seemed to strike fear into anyone. Aster watched him a long moment but quickly looked away. Even he couldn't look into that man's eyes for more than mere seconds.

_I have no idea what I'm doing, _Jayden admitted to himself as he looked across the field to Jade. _Just glad those Crystal things of hers don't have any attack points. _Then it hit him. _No attack points?!_ "But that can only mean..." Jayden muttered aloud, "You're planning to sacrifice those jewels aren't you!"

"How do you know?" Jade's smirk fell, "Alright you got me," Her smirk returned. "I'm gonna trade in my crystal's for an upgrade."

"So then I was right," Jayden beamed. He knew there had t be something more to those gems.

"Almost, here's the deal, there's seven Crystal's. When they're all on the field they merge together to make something new."

"Sweetness. This I got to see, you'll play it soon right?"

Jade looked down and giggled, "Not quiet, what fun is that? I don't want this to end yet, I'm having a blast. You're gonna have to wait," Jade smiled.

"Me? Wait? If you won't summon it I'll force it out. I activate Convert Contact. Since my field is empty, I can take one Neo-spacian from my hand and one from my deck and send it to my grave. Then I can draw a card for each monster on your field. Plus the card I would normally draw. That's two!" Jayden ripped two cards from the top of his deck and peered down to them. Perfect. "I play, and this may sound strange, a spell card called Cocoon Party. Here's how it works; for every Neo-spacian in my grave, I get a cocoon." Three small cocoon's formed on the field.

"How cute!" Jade squealed, "Little baby aliens!"

"Sure they're small now, but you know kids these days," Jayden smirked reaching for another card, "Before you know it they're all grown up. So I play contact!" Neo-Spacian Dark Panther emerged in attack mode, along with Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, both in defence mode.

"Not bad!" Jade called, "Three Neo-Spacian's in one turn?"

"That's right," Jayden nodded smugly. "Now watch this. Thanks to my Hummingbird's effect I get 1000 life points."

Jade frowned.

"500 for each of your cards," Jayden pointed out. "But that's not all, next I'll activate Neos Energy giving my Dark Panther 800 points. Now go use 'em. Attack his Amber Mammoth!" Dark Panther sprung forward crashing down through the air and slamming down on top of Jade's mammoth. In a chaos of smoke Amber Mammoth was destroyed to be replaced by a small gem while Dark Panther leapt back to Jayden's field.

"Remember," Jade chimed in quickly, "Thanks to my field spell, I lose half as many attack points." That left Jade's life points at 1600 while Jayden's had risen to 1300. "Your deck is awesome Jay," Jade smiled.

"Right back atcha, now why don't you go ahead and play this secret monster of yours," Jayden cocked a brow. Jade said nothing before reaching for another card from her deck. She grinned widely.

"You wanna see a monster?" She questioned, "Well here's my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" The great white Pegasus appeared on the field his blue horn shone like bright Sapphire. "Ready pal?" Jade asked. _You betcha, _Sapphire responded. "Then for starters let's show off your special effect!" Pegasus lifted his head high and whinnied loudly a burst of blue light emitting from the tip of his horn.

"Let me elaborate," Jade smirked, "Whenever Sapphire Pegasus joins the field, guess what I'm allowed to do, take a Crystal Beast from my Graveyard and summon it." Jade held up the card that had just emerged from her Graveyard. Ruby Carbuncle. "Surprise! It's good 'ol Ruby," Jade nodded, "And she's got a special ability too, be careful what you wish for because now you have to face all seven of my Crystal Beast's at once. Alright Ruby it's your time to shine!"

Each and every Crystal shattered allowing the Crystal Beast's to come forth.

Jayden gasped, "That means you can merge them!"

"You have a once track mind, don't you Jay," Jade grinned.

_Alrighty gents, follow me! _Pegasus muttered. _Ay-ay_, Cobalt Eagle nodded.

"Pegasus attack Dark Panther!" Both creatures leapt for one another causing a double KO. "Amethyst!" _This time it's puuursonal._ The cat hissed. "Time to pounce girl!" Jayden cringed at the far end of the field. She pounced directly onto Jayden bringing his life points to 700. "Cobalt Eagle!" Jade continued her onslaught. Cobalt attacked Jayden's Hummingbird sending it to the Graveyard. "Amber Mammoth it's your turn!" The mammoth stormed forward easily crushing Jayden's Glow Moss. "And now it's your turn Ruby!" Jade smiled sending the small feline creature forward. It attacked Jayden directly with a piercing ray of red light. It slammed into Jayden driving his life points down once more to a low of 400.

Jade watched carefully before calling out, "You alright?"

"I've been scratched, trampled and pecked," Jayden smirked, "So yeah I feel just peachy. What else you got in that bag of tricks?"

"That's all," Jade smiled flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

"Good then I'll go," Jayden growled. Jayden looked down to his deck. _Come on deck, don't fail me now_, he pleaded. Reaching forward he ripped the top card away and looked down. "Watch this," Jayden nodded. He'd just drawn Elemental Hero Neos and with Fake Hero and Contact Soul already in his hand...he might actually come back from this. "To start I'll play the Spell Card Fake Hero, thanks to this I get to summon any hero from my hand and I chose my Neos."

Neos emerged on the field, as big and fearsome as ever.

"But wait," Hayden grinned, "Now I play Contact Soul. Since Neos is on the field, I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my Graveyard and I pick my Air Hummingbird. Now merge to form Elemental Hero Air Neos!"

Both creatures took to the skies and merged to form the great winged hero. Jayden looked to Jade to see her in awe but he'd take that awe away.

"Get this-since you have more life points then me. Neos get's some extra attack points. 1200 big ones to be exact. Not a bad special effect huh?"

Jade gasped.

"So it's game over! Air Neos-Finish this!"

Neos wings flared wide before cutting two lethal swipes in Jade's direction.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jade cut in. "But it's time. Remember? That monster you wanted to see? All seven Crystal Beasts are here which means there's only one thing left to do! I play Rainbow Dragon!" Jade called loudly. The monsters vanished from her field, becoming gems once more and beginning to merge together. "Meet the most feared creature in history!" Jade bellowed. "You'll never survive!" A shadow crossed the field. Jayden gasped. "Just kidding," Jade grinned. Air Neos' attack slammed into Amber Mammoth. There was a cry as Jade was thrown back. The crowd gasped. Jill, Adrian and Axel all exchanged glances. Raiden, near the back wall, felt his brow crease. Jade was thrown on the floor. Her life points running down to 0. After a short moment she sat up.

"Nice duel!" She grinned throwing her hair back again.

"Wait..." Jayden frowned, "Where's Rainbow Dragon?"

"Well that's the funny thing," Jade muttered as she clawed her way back to her feet. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay." she burst into a fit of laugher.

Jayden's jaw dropped. "Eh...come again?"

There was uproar from the crowd. Jade's laughing ceased and she looked around her. Quickly she raised her arms, "Sorry everyone! But I know it's out there somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Jayden frowned again.

"Well according to the legend, the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives inside a stone tablet...but no one's knows where to find it...but when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's gonna be made into a duel Monster's card." Jade turned her attention back to the crowd, "Hey folks! If anyone's sees the tablet, let me know okay? Because I plum need it!"

Jayden sighed heavily. He had been looking forward to that card. The sound of single applause broke through everything. Jayden and Jade turned to see Professor Viper striding onto the field.

"Excellent," He praised, "A fitting start to the new semester. Now join me won't you?" Viper gestured both contests to meet with him at the field's centre. Jade and Jayden met in front of Viper and extended their hands to one another.

"Your first lesson is complete," Viper nodded. Gasps shattered the air. "As I explained to you before, I fancy myself as a man of action. You learn by practicing so I'll be organizing mandatory duels every day. I suggest you comply. Because from now on I'll be monitoring your every move." More gasps. "Your my students now and to succeed you must duel!"

The sun was setting outside Duel Academy. The events from the day had caused Professor's to panic, students to worry and Viper to strut around like an egotistical ape. Raiden stepped through the corridors of the Academy. He was not here to help the students, as Shepherd had mentioned-that was a cover for his purpose. He was here to speak with the Chancellor and the Chancellor alone but for now the man was engaged attempting to calm heated air around the academy. Raiden would have to wait but for now he'd content himself to watch over Aster Phoenix. He paused when he heard voices.

"See all you had to do was play this combo, and you would have won."

That voice was familiar. One he had heard earlier that day. Raiden peered around the corner to see the pair of Duellists sitting cross legged playing out strategies with their cards. Both still had a lot to learn.

"Yeah...but this one is more fun! See I just add that to this." Jade smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Jayden nodded.

"They're twins!" Syrus squeaked.

"Ain't that cute," Hassleberry fawned.

"Two Jayden's?" Chazz scoffed.

"Oh well...I guess it could be worse," Aster sighed, "At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." He smirked and strode away. Aster paused when he noticed Raiden in the shadows, cast a look back to his comrades before continuing toward West.

"Rematch?" Jade cocked a brow.

"Anytime," Jayden smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging With Axel Pt 1

Hanging with Axel: Part 1

"Jeez you're campus card shop puts ours to shame!" Jade squealed with excitement as she upturned the paper bag and emptied the contents onto the dorm floor. "I've never seen so many boosters packs in one place! What do you say we crack them open?" Jade looked across to Jayden. He grinned wide.

"I say the only thing better then opening new cards is duelling with them!" Jayden reached out and snatched up one of the booster packs beginning to tear at the foil. Jade had taken permanent residence in the Slifer Red dorm for the duration of her stay. Since their meeting Jade and Jayden had become inseparable, with so much in common the pair were rarely apart. Pharaoh, the fat brown stripped cat, sat on the rafter's overhead snoozing loudly. Who knew cats could snore so loud.

"Check out this rare one!" Jayden beamed holding it up to show Jade.

"Oh!" Jade looked down to the cards in her own hand, "Here's two more." Ruby leapt up onto her shoulder and squeaked loudly. Jade turned to look at the spirit and frowned. "What's up?" It wasn't long before Kuriboh too appeared before Jayden. Jayden peered over his shoulder toward the door.

"What? Someone's out there?"

Both sprung to their feet and bolted for the door. Throwing it open they stepped out onto the porch and noted a shadow sprinting away in the darkness. "Hey!" Jayden called turning and bolting for the steps. "Get back here!"

Axel kept his eyes shut. Memories flowed through his mind taking him back to when he trekked through thick jungles with his father.

Pushing his way through thick undergrowth.

"Don't take another step son," His father growled. Axel paused and peered over his shoulder to the large bulky man. "Remember no matter where you are you're sense should always be on high alert," His father would warn. "You know rule number one; life is a battlefield. There's danger around every corner." His father ducked low and brushed a small degree of foliage aside to reveal a small trip wire attached to the smallest of twigs. The line wound its way to a grenade strapped to a low hanging branch. "One moment of weakness could cost you." His father would say.

"Relax," Axel muttered to himself. "Focus." He slowly opened his eyes, "Now draw. Always start at level 1." Reaching to the deck he pulled the top card free. "Excellent." The flames began to spark at the end of the rope from which he hung. Swinging his body he made for the cliff edge. The rope snapped. Throwing himself forward he rolled as he hit the grass, rising to a knee.

"Hope you're watching dad," He muttered, "Because the war is about to start." The silence of the night was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps and a voice.

"He can't be too far!" That was that kid...Jayden. Viper had spoken about him before. Jayden shortly appeared with Jade Anderson in toe. What were they doing out here this late? Wasn't it past their bed time?

"Hey buddy!" Jayden called out, "Seen anyone suspicious run by?"

Axel rose and frowned his fiery hair hanging down across his eyes.

"I see you're a man of few words," Jayden muttered.

"I'd lay off the jokes Jay," Jade pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Axel Brody is a pretty serious guy. Rumour has it that he trains for duels by putting himself in danger then trying to escape."

"Woah..."

"Someone forgot to tell him it's a game. He seems to think if you life's not at risk then you're not duelling with everything you got."

"Wow. This dudes pretty hardcore...I ought to give that a shot," Jayden grinned.

"This isn't child's play son," Axel barked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jayden scowled. "I happen to enjoy child's play!"

Jade smirked lightly and put a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "He didn't mean it that way," Jade looked to Axel, "Right Axel?"

"What did you mean?" Jayden looked to Axel.

"Jayden. Jade."

Both jumped and wheeled about to see the dark form of Raiden standing behind them. Jade watched the man closely. Jayden scowled."Raiden right?" Jayden grinned.

"Both of you should get back to your dorm," Raiden growled.

"Wait a second-" Jayden piped.

"We're going," Jade nodded before pulling on Jayden's arm. They strode past the man in black and made for their dorm. Raiden looked up toward Axel. For a moment both men eyed each other. Axel turned back toward the tree which jutted out awkwardly over the cliff. He broke eye contact first. Raiden knew he could beat that man in a duel.

_"Dad! Dad? The pain! It's too much!" _

"My son!" Viper growled flailing in his slumber. He tossed and turned. His brow was dotted with sweat, his dark hair beginning to stick to his flesh. He reached out.

_"Don't worry mister,"_ A small voice echoed in the darkness. _"I'll help him...but first you need to help me."_

Viper's eyes snapped open. He saw the room was dark. Black. He sat up in a heartbeat and turned his eyes around the room once more. Nothing. His breathing was heavy. His head was throbbing, his heart racing. His sheets damp. Panting a moment he brought a hand to his brow and brushed it furiously. He felt it. Casting his eyes left he looked to the desk. Swinging his legs out over the side of his bed he pushed himself to a stance and crossed the room. Making his way to the desk he reached out and plucked the small band off the table. Much like a watch in appearance. A thick white strap with a blue centre face. Viper studied it a moment before turning his gaze out through the crack in the curtains and out onto the lake. A small smirk curved his lips.

Everyone had gathered in the main auditorium. The chatter was deafening. Viper had called everyone here, and everyone was nervous as to why. It was only the first week of term and already things were being altered changed and disrupted.

"Settle down," Shepherd called loudly attempting to gain the attention of the students. "Professor Viper has an announcement to make."

Raiden narrowed his eyes. He still hadn't spoken with Shepherd. The man didn't want to speak with him. Raiden had given up some very important duels to be here why wasn't Shepherd obliging him?

"I don't repeat myself," Viper began. Raiden sighed and looked to the professor. He wondered how many times his nose had been broken for it to contort into that shape. "So listen up! Feast your eyes on my newest invention." Viper rose his hand and produced a small watch like device. Raiden eyed it carefully. He had seen it for a total of 4 seconds and he didn't like it. "The Bio Band and starting from now you're all required to wear one is that understood."

Raiden didn't like it. Not a bit.

"What do these things actually do?" Jayden murmured.

"Beats me," Jade muttered casting her eyes down to the band about her wrist.

"Over the next few weeks you'll take part in a series of Survival Duels. You will all begin with the same ranking regardless or your dorm color or grade level."

"What's the point of that?" Crowler squeaked. "This oversized Orangutan is ruining everything."

"_Oui, oui _and we're capable of doing that ourselves." Bonaparte muttered.

"Anyway..." Viper growled over the two professors, that quickly silenced themselves. "Back to my Bio-band system. These devices systematically gather and transmit data about your duelling ability to a central computer. Which then measures you energy, evaluates your decisions and gages overall fighting spirit."

"I don't know what he just said," Jayden smirked, "But it sounds cool."

Jade wasn't sure.

"Once the evaluation is complete each of you will be given a score and failure will not be tolerated. They say you're the best of the best, they call you people the elite. Now prove it!"

"But Monsieur, what if this 'machine' determines that the students spirit is too weak?" Bonaparte called loudly.

"Simple," Viper put in, "A dorm demotion and should one receive a second low score the next step is expulsion."

The crowd exploded with gasps, screams and panic. Raiden's eyes turned to look at Shepherd. Would he allow this? Crowler and Bonaparte were racing across the stage to the Chancellor.

"For those people who don't think you can handle this. I suggest you go home now."

Crowler and Bonaparte reached Shepherd and instantly an argument had begun. Raiden pushed off the wall and cast his eyes to Aster who was quick to return the gaze.

"I think his plan rocks," Jayden could be heard through the crowd. "We get to duel every day." How naive of him.

"Aren't you worried you might get kicked out of school?" Jade looked to Jayden. She was far more mindful of the entire situation.

"Not a chance bro," Jayden smirked. "My scores are going to be through the roof."

"Go back to your dorms and await further instructions." Viper barked loudly.

Jayden laughed. "I wonder who I'll duel next, maybe one of your new guys." As he strode back toward the dorm. Hassleberry, Syrus and Jade in toe.

"Hey why the long face soldier?" Hassleberry noted the down cast look on Syrus face.

"I don't know...using a machine to test our duelling skills. It just..it seems wrong." Syrus' eyes remained on the floor. Hassleberry sighed. _Poor little guy_.

"Know what's wrong?" The hiss of Chazz sounded, "You in that coat but these Bio-bands are going to change that by weeding out the weak."

"Thanks Chazz, big help." Hassleberry groaned.

Raiden strode through the corridor. Where was Shepherd?

"Ah Mr. West," That hiss was the undeniable flick of Viper's tongue. He paused in his tracks and cast a look over his shoulder. Viper was striding toward him, arms folded behind his back.

"Viper," Raiden said coolly.

"I see you have not taken one of my bio-bands."

"I'm not a student here."

"Ah...it did slip my mind..." Viper nodded.

"Then this conversation is over." Raiden turned. A hand clamped on his arm. He snarled and wheeled around to Viper. He felt a band snap about his wrist and lock in place. "What are you playing at?" Raiden jerked his arm away from Viper who smirked.

"You came here in order to train duellist's, only a select few if I might add. Did I not mention that all tutors were also to wear one?"

"I won't be taking part in your Survival Duels."

"You will-everyone will." Viper growled.

"_Attention students, the Survival Duels will begin immediately following fifth period, be sure to activate your bio-bands so you can be properly evaluated_." Shepherd's voice rang over the intercom.

"They've got to be kidding me," Adrian sighed studying the band in his hand.

"Why?" Jill asked peering across to the man, Omega at her side.

"What are we?" Adrian quizzed, "In prison? I mean..come on! They're forcing us to wear a monitoring device as if we're criminals. Or worse, like animals being tracked down in the wild."

"Actually, tracking animals is a way of protecting them not hurting them. They need our help," Jill nodded before casting a look down to Omega, "Ain't that right girl?" The wolf whined.

Syrus watched the man and woman striding away from him. He needed to find someone to duel, someone who he could beat-Syrus, after all, wasn't the bravest of duellists.

"I just hope none of them new students ain't fixing to challenge me," Hassleberry piped. But even his sudden appearance wasn't enough to pull Syrus out of his thoughts. "I'm playing it safe. So if you see a wimpy little pipsqueak, besides yourself of course, tell 'em Hassleberry is on their trail."

Syrus sighed, nodded mutely and began to trudge forward.

"You alright son?" Hassleberry called after him. Syrus didn't respond. He trudged onward, wondering back toward the Slifer Red Dorm.

"So I said, 'you call that a trap card?'" Jayden's voice caused Syrus to look up. There was Jayden striding with Jade talking about Duelling-yet again.

"Jayden!" He called loudly beginning to run forward. "Wait up!"

"What's up Sy?"

"We have to stop this. It's all wrong. Viper's hiding something, all the signs are there. The deep voice, the angry stare. Even his name reeks of evil Jay! Think about it-ever meet a nice guy called Viper?"

Jayden watched Syrus blankly. "Eh..."

Syrus felt his shoulders slump. "You mean you actually have to think about that? We could get kicked out of school! Or worse one of us could get hurt."

"Aren't you over reacting?" Jayden frowned bringing up a hand and scratching the back of his head. "I mean...he might be a little strict but I don't think he's out to hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah?" Syrus squeaked, "What about the point system? If I choke and get a low score I'm out of here!"

"Relax Sy, just have a good time and whatever happens, happens," Jayden shrugged. Easy for him to say. Jayden was one of the top duellist's in the academy-what did he have to worry about? As for Syrus-he had everything to worry about. He wasn't the strongest of dueller's and with a brother like Zane he had everything to live up to.

"But Jay!" Syrus squeaked before sighing heavily, "Never mind...I thought being here meant something to you...obviously I was mistaken!" Syrus turned and sprinted away.

"Poor guy," Jade muttered, "He seems really shaken up about all of this."

"Nah he makes a big deal out of everything," Jayden shook his head.

"If you say so..." Jade shrugged, "But what happens if he's right?"

"Hanging around?" Axel's eyes snapped open to see Viper looking down at him from the cliff edge.

"I'm training sir," Axel responded briskly. He tugged on the rope which quickly wound up. Leaping onto the grass he landed and looked up to Viper.

"Impressive," Viper said sarcastically, "But if you want to show off your moves? I suggest you save it for the competition. Now I trust you remember our plan?"

"Of course," Axel scoffed, "Duel against Jayden right? I'm on it."

"I need you to do more than simply 'duel' him," Viper snapped.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Do you remember what your father thought you? Live your life as though you're in constant danger."

How could Axel ever forget, it was engrained in his mind. "Always do," Axel said, through gritted teeth.

"This time put Jayden in danger," Viper growled.

Axel looked at the man aghast as he turned and looked to the trees.

"I want you to terrify him. I want him so frightened for his life that he unleashes everything he's got. Attack, attack and attack again. Even if it costs you the duel your mission is to push Jayden beyond his threshold and drain every ounce of his power. Is that clear?" Viper turned and looked to Axel again.

_Always remember when you accept a mission there's no turning back, you have to press on despite the danger._ Axel's father's voice played in his mind. He watched Viper a moment before smiling.

"I accept."

Adrian set the silver briefcase down on the table and flicked the latches open. Lifting the top it revealed a clear panel, a scanner and a phone, untraceable. He set the bio-band a top the panel and pulled the scanner over it. Lifting the phone he placed it to his ear.

"Gecko 1-do you copy?" he muttered.

"_This is Gecko 1-proceed with your request_." A female voice responded briskly.

"I need an analysis on something," Adrian watched the bio-band. There was silence from the woman. The scanner quickly moved over the bio-band registering it's structure. "Do you copy?" Adrian pressed.

"_Affirmative_," The woman responded, "_This could take a while. The configuration seems complicated until then? Keep a close eye on Viper_."

"Already on it," Adrian nodded setting the phone down. Lifting the bio-band once more he studied it closely. What was Viper hoping to get out of these 'Survival Duels'? There had to be a reason for the title. What was he after?

Pushing the undergrowth out of his eyes he peered through the trees, cursed and quickly ducked behind a tree. So Viper was hiding out in the middle of the forest? What was inside that building/ It was perfectly camouflaged within the denseness of the trees. Viper turned and peered about the forest. Had he heard him? Surely not. Adrian was careful, he knew how to handle these situations. Viper eventually moved onward, away from Adrian. Adrian slowly slipped out from behind the tree and crept forward. Viper shortly disappeared into the building. Adrian cursed when the door slid shut. Slipping from the cover of the trees he crossed the open space, which made him feel naked. Reaching the building he reached out and pressed his hands against the surface. No lock, no keyhole, no nothing. How was he to get in? Obviously he wasn't.

Syrus trudged onward. Nothing, no duels, no nothing all day. He hadn't found a single person that he felt safe enough to duel all day. _Maybe Jayden's right, maybe I'm overreacting about this whole bio-band conspiracy. Maybe I just need to suck it up and duel the next person I see. _Yeah that's what he'd do. The next person-no matter what. Syrus looked up to see none other than Axel Brody standing on a tree that jutted out from the cliff edge. The fiery haired boy with the large scar on his face.

"Or I could wait," Syrus muttered, "I'll duel the next person I see..." Syrus nodded. "Yeah. That's it." He spun and made to stride away. He stopped himself. "Hang on! I can't spend the rest of my life running from my fears besides maybe I'll luck out and he'll say no." Turning Syrus moved forward closer to the tree.

"Eh...excuse me?" He called out to Axel. The man turned. Syrus was pretty sure he may have just wet his pants a little. Shaking it off he cleared his throat. "Hey you!" He called, braver then he felt, "Butter up your deck so we can throw down...eh please?"

Axel's expression hardened before he turned away and looked out over the sea again. "Take a hike," Axel called. Though a flood of relief spread through Syrus-he was insulted.

"Take a hike?!" Syrus squeaked, "Don't you know me? I'm Zane Truesdale's brother pal."

"Big deal, that dude ain't so tough," Axel scoffed.

"Yeah? Well I also happen to be the best friend of the infamous Jayden Yuki."

"Well well," Axel smirked looking back toward him. Syrus withdrew a little.

"Eh...does that mean you wanna duel?"

Axel turned and leapt off the log landing only a foot before Syrus a smirk on his lips. Syrus reduced in his shadow.

"Eh...can we talk about this?" Syrus piped again. Axel reached out for him.

Hassleberry looked through his cards. Jade spied him from the far side of the room, smirked and bounced forward leaning in over his shoulder attempting to see some of his cards.

"So I hear you have a deck full of dinosaur cards?" Jade tried to lean further over his shoulder and see more. Hassleberry jumped and quickly furled his cards together. "Can I see?" Jade asked again.

"Sorry," Hassleberry smiled, "My cards are off limits to the public."

"I'm not the public," Jade smirked bouncing around Hassleberry again, "I'm Jayden's new best friend. He'd tell you to show them to me."

"Friend really?" Hassleberry muttered-like that was believable. Attempting to take her mind off his cards he continued. "And besides I don't do everything he says."

"Ah!" Jayden sighed as he stepped into the room, "I love that shower. Oh and thanks for cleaning it Hassleberry."

"So you don't do what he say's huh?" Jade smirked poking at Hassleberry.

"I eh...cleaned it for myself!"

No sooner had he spoken then the small form of winged Kuriboh flew through the curtains.

"Hey Kuriboh," Jayden smiled.

"What's he saying Jay?" Jade piped standing up. "It don't sound good."

"Wait! You hear it too?" Hassleberry frowned.

"What? Where is he?" Jayden frowned.

"Who? You're freaking me out son! What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding me, where's he at Ruby?" Jade looked to her shoulder to the small creature who squeaked.

"They're everywhere!" Hassleberry gaped.

"Hassleberry wash my P.J's," Jayden muttered throwing his clothes toward the boy. He looked up but Jayden was already gone. Bounding to his feet he ran out onto the porch and cast a look to try and locate Jayden. He was gone.

"Wait soldier!" He called, "What detergent?"

"I'm going to!" Jade called running from the dorm and down the steps. Hassleberry looked to her.

"Yeah...well so am I pal!"

Jade reached the bottom of the steps and paused casting a look back up to the open doorway. "Hey!" She called. "Hurry up will you?"

"Hold on I got P.J's to wash!"

Jayden ran forward. If Kuriboh was telling the truth then everything Jade had said about Axel had been true. What was he getting out of this? He didn't get it. Why Syrus anyway? That boy would never do anything to anyone! Jayden tripped his way through the trees until he reached the clearing. It was dark-hard to see things. He noted the same tree he had seen Brody at earlier. Dangling from a rope was Syrus. Axel stood at the roots of the tree, arms folded, waiting.

"Sy!" Jayden called.

"Jayden!" Syrus called back quickly. "Told you they'd come to save me you big bully!" Syrus directed toward Axel. The man wasn't responding. Jayden skid to a halt on the grass.

"Syrus! Hang in there pal," Jayden quickly though back on that sentence. "Alright...maybe not the best choice of words."

Axel smirked.

"Please help me! I have a fear of dangling over deadly cliffs!" Syrus screamed.

"That's right!" Jayden nodded. "Let him go Axel!"

"I don't think so," Axel growled, "Well not yet anyway. You see your friend here just saved me a world of trouble. Instead of hunting you down I just sat back and let you come to me."

"So that's what this is all about?"Jayden frowned, "Gimme a break I'm always up for a duel! If you wanted to throw down all you had to do was ask."

"Maybe but I couldn't take that chance. Besides hogtying your friend over a cliff was way more fun!"

"Let him down!" Jayden growled.

"Relax he'll come down sooner or later...that rope wasn't the strongest. See if you win? Then I'll go ahead and release him...if you lose he takes the fall."

"There's only one person going down," Jayden snarled, "And that's you! So as they say, or as I say, get your game on!"

Jade ran forward. Trust Jayden to go running off without saying anything. Hassleberry was behind her, struggling to keep up. For such a bulky man? He wasn't that fit. He was panting like a dog.

"Slow down!" He called out to her. She wasn't about to. "You even know where you're going?"

That was a good point...

"Please don't tell me you're following one of them spirits..." Hassleberry continued to pant. Jade kept running, straining her eyes against the darkness. Ruby sat comfortably on her shoulder meowing every so often to direct them. Peering back over her shoulder she nodded.

"We are," she looked ahead again, "Now keep up!"

They kept running. Jade was slowly beginning to outpace Hassleberry. She glanced back once more to him. She was worried about Jayden. He didn't think. He charged off. Anything could have happened to him. He could have slipped and fallen in the dark.

"There he is!" Hassleberry called out. Jade grinded to a halt the dirt skimming up her boots. She looked ahead to see Jayden slipping his deck into his duel disk. Axel was standing across from him.

"Hey! what are you doing?" She barked.

"What I do best," Jayden muttered, his duel disk activating. He cast a look over his shoulder to her and winked. Axel reached for the duel disk perched in the holster on his hip quickly fixing it to his arm.

"Game on!" Axel and Jayden called in unison, commencing the duel.

"If you don't mind, I'll start," Jayden called. Reaching to his deck, he ripped the first card free and glanced down. Elemental Mirage. In his hand already he already had Polymerization, Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix, De-Fusion and, good old, Neos. "I activate Polymerization fusing Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flamed Wingman!"

Axel seemed impressed. "That's a pretty high-ranking monster to bust out right away..." He mused. "You're rushing through this as though someone's life is on the line...oh wait...it is," Axel chuckled.

"Is this all a big joke to you?" Jayden growled. "I'll have the last laugh, trust me."

Jayden was getting more and more wound up. Who wouldn't? Jade couldn't blame him. "Easy Jay, don't go losing your cool," said Jade.

"That's my job," Hassleberry piped up from behind her. Jade peered over her shoulder-did the man always reek of sweat? Was he never not in the gym?

"Slow down Bandana Boy," Axel snorted, "One more step and it'll be the end of the line for your little friend." Lifting his hand he produced a remote. Sparks began to flare at the rope end.

"Please!" Syrus squeaked, "Do what he says!"

"Well fine," Hassleberry huffed, "But I can't stand bullies."

"No worries," Jayden glanced back toward Jade and Hassleberry, "He's not going to get away with this. I'm on it."

"Then go. Every second you waste is a second closer to your friends final hurrah. So I suggest you finish up your move." Axel called.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn."

"Ready for this?" Axel asked. Jade's brow creased. She didn't like this guys attitude. "I activate my Blaze Accelerator."

Jayden then asked what was on everyone's mind. "What's that?"

"My secret weapon," Axel smirked, "Fires out Pyro-type monsters with 500 ATK points or less. You're about to see for yourself. I'm loading up Volcanic Shell. Now Fire!" The canon clicked, opened, allowed the worm like bullet to slip inside the canon before firing. Jayden quickly activated one of his face downs.

"I activate diffusion!" Flamed Wingman quickly because Avian and Burstinatrix once more.

"Nice move Sarge," Hassleberry called.

"Yeah...good thinking," Jade smiled.

"You may have dodged that bullet son, but you can't pull the same tactic twice. So brace yourself." Axel growled.

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn."

"That's what you think," Axel laughed, "I activate Volcanic Shell's special ability-by paying 500 life points and in exchange I can fire another. Loading up Volcanic Shell number 2."

Axel → 4000 to 3500

Once again the canon quickly loaded itself with the worm like bullet. "Fire away." The shell crashed into Burstinatrix, there was a crack as the card was destroyed.

"No my Burstinatrix!" Jayden gasped.

"Can we speed this up?" Syrus called from where he dangled off the cliff. "Kinda short on time here!"

"You hold tight little man!" Hassleberry reassured.

"I'll toss one card face down and take a break. Now you better do something before that rope takes a break."

Jayden growled. Axel was right, did he really go through all this trouble just to duel him? Or was he up to something else entirely.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging With Axel Pt 2

Hanging With Axel: Part 2

The rope continued to crack, it was going to snap and soon. Syrus squealed loudly.

"Jayden help!"

Jayden growled. Why Syrus? What was Axel's deal?

"Let him down Brody!" Hassleberry called. Axel looked up, cocked a brow and smirked.

"Let him down huh?" He lifted his hand and produced the remote responsible for Syrus' lifeline. "Care to reconsider?" How Hassleberry wanted to wipe the smirk off that guys face. Jayden cast a look over his shoulder to Jade and Hassleberry.

"It's all good soldier, just chill. This duel is as good as won-trust me," Jayden grinned reached to his deck and drawing another card. "Why don't you check this out!" Jayden grinned, showing Axel his draw. "It's my Flare Scarab!" The creature exploded onto the field in a burst of flames. "Did I mention he's got a sweet effect?" Jayden quizzed. Axel made no response. He grinned and continued, "For every spell and trap on your field, Flare Scarab gets 400 extra points.

Flare Scarab → 500 to 1300

Axel remained untouched. They were, after all, the same monsters that Jayden had used against Jesse were they not? Axel hadn't been impressed the first time and he still remained unimpressed. The monsters effects were lame and their attack points? Well Axel could have fell over with laughter. What good was a field of weak monsters to any duellist? There was simply no way Jayden felt confident enough, or dumb enough, to attack Axel with those.

"I attack!" Jayden grinned. Axel has spoken too soon, so much so his jaw dropped a little. "Avian! Take him out!" The creature quickly leapt into action across the field. Axel's jaw rose again and he scowled.

"I don't think so," he snarled. "I play Firewall."

Jayden gulped, "What's that?"

"First I take Volcanic Shell and remove it from play, then my trap cancel's your attack."

"Oh yeah? Big deal. I still have Flare Scarab." Scarab took to the skies.

"Yeah? Well guess what," Axel smiled, "I still have another Volcanic Shell left." The care was swiftly removed from play and Scarab's attack was quickly halted. Jayden growled.

"You always have to one up me-don't you?"

"Show off!" Hassleberry hissed. Jade didn't like it. There was something funny going on. There was something about Axel she couldn't put her finger on. He was up to something but what? What was the purpose of it all? To abduct Sy? To threaten his life? Duel Academy was certainly not what she was expecting not by a long shot. They needed to figure out what it was Axel was planning.

"Is that the best you can do?" Axel challenged. "I was hoping for something that was going to be a bit more of a challenge."

"Can't fool me Axel," Jayden responded. "That tough guy persona is all just an act...I can tell you're having fun," Jayden's tone lightened, "And so am I bro!"

"Sorry to but in..." A squeak suddenly sounded. Syrus. "But while you guys are busy 'wooping' it up just remember somebody's life is hanging by a thread!"

Axel didn't even acknowledge Truesdale, the pipsqueak was a pain. He hadn't even realized someone's voice could be so squeaky. That didn't matter now though all Axel cared about was how pleased the professor would be. Thanks to Axel's choices and playing Jayden was playing straight into Viper's hands. Axel's only job now? Was to ensure that Jayden kept attacking. It was time to turn the heat up.

"Alright," Axel drew a card, "Stand back. I pay 500 life points so my Firewall stays on the field."  
Axel → 3500 to 3000

"Next? I'll play this, my Firesoul. As soon as it activates my opponent is allowed to draw one card from his deck."

"Thanks a lot man!" Jayden grinned, "That's my kind of spell!"

"It gets even better," Axel growled. "Once I find a Pyro-type monster from my deck the real fun starts. If I remove it from play? Then half its attack points...come out of your score."

Jayden's grin dropped. "Eh...say what?"

"When you play with me you play with fire," Axel reminded. He produced the card Infernal Flame Emperor. A monster with 2700 attack points. Descending onto the field the creature quickly struck out at Jayden.

Jayden → 4000 to 2650

It then hit Jayden. If things continued he would quickly be going down, literally, in flames. He needed to do something. What? Jayden has to keep his cool, against fire that's all you could do really. He looked to the two remaining cards in his hands and began to twist them around one another. _Think Jayden_. He looked at Axel who had his gaze fixed. Boy he really was serious.

"So are you just going to stare at me all night...? Come on let's see what else you got." Did he really want to encourage Axel? Hell yeah. Jayden hadn't lost a duel yet and he wasn't about to start now. Axel, however, had a flicker in his eye. Disbelief. He didn't believe that Jayden could possibly want more, it was either that or he was dreading what Jayden was planning. Yes Jayden didn't have the highest powered cards but when combined they were nearly unstoppable, and in Jayden's opinion they were. Axel, after some much internal debating, finally laid down to face down's. Jayden's brow creased.

"That's all for now," Axel nodded. That was it? Really? What about all this 'fire' power. Jade cast her looks left to Hassleberry.

"Pssst-Axel looks distracted. Now's our chance," She whispered. Hassleberry's eyes turned.

"Forward march," The boy said quickly nodding. Both turned and began to creep around the edge of the duelling field toward the cliff edge, toward the tree jutting out from the earth, toward where Syrus hung.

"Well it's about time you're finished staring into space!" Jayden heaved. His hand went to his deck and quickly he drew the top card. He thought a moment. "I play this-" He spun the card in his fingers to revealing it to Axel. "Fake hero. Now I can summon a new monster as long as it has 'Elemental Hero' in its name." Jayden smirked, "Like Elemental Hero Neos!"

ATK → 2500

Sparks flared at the end of the rope. Jade clambered over the bark. Her hands were picking up splinters, her knees grated over the wood. It was actually pretty windy up here...Jade paused, shut her eyes tight, inhaled deeply before continuing. Crawling forward she reached just where Syrus hung. Poor little guy.

"Shazam!" Hassleberry beamed, "Jayden just brought out the big guns. Hey Sarg! What you waiting for? Open up a can of Neos on this guy." Hassleberry called out. Jade glanced over her shoulder, her brow kinked.

"You do realize that he can't attack don't ya? He needs to wait until his next turn," Jade rolled her eyes.

"I knew that! Hassleberry flushed red.

"Excuse me!" Syrus squeaked, "Still down here."

They needed to do something.

"Maybe I can't attack but I can do this-" Jayden grinned, "Neos, Scarrab? Combine to create Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

Elemental Hero Flare Neos → ATK 2500

"Count up your spells and traps, because each one gives Flare Neos 400 extra points."

Elemental Hero Flare Neos → ATK 2500 to 4500

Now that Axel's graveyard was out of Fire monsters-surely that meant that he couldn't defend himself against any of Jayden's attacks now. Well better to not wait any longer to find out.

"Flare Neos!" Jayden called, "Direct attack!"

Axel's lips twinged in a smirk, almost. "I activate Barrier from a Different Dimension. It lets me take 3 monsters out of play and add them to my grave. Then just like before I remove my Volcanic Shell from play and activate my Firewall."

"I'm sending in my Avian again!" Jayden responded. He still had two monsters, may as well use them.

"Déjà-vu!" Axel growled, "If you're going keep repeating the same moves then so will I."

Firewall was once again activated. Jayden wasn't going to lie, he was really beginning to get sick of that wall. How many more shells did Axel have anyway? Jayden had had enough.

"Time to break this cycle," He growled producing a card, "With this. My Contact Out."

"What?" Axel snarled.

"Let's be honest Axel it's about time someone decided to try something original don't you think? I was getting bored. Now I can un-fuse Flare Neos and since Neos and Scarab are in my deck now I can summon them," Jayden's grin widened. Axel's expression dropped, his jaw swinging open as he gasped. "Flare Neos seperate!" Scarab and Neos swiftly returned to the field. "Neos attack! Cosmic Crush!"

"I remove my Flame Emperor to my graveyard and activate Firewall!" Axel cut in quickly. Another attack blocked. Wasn't going to deter Jayden.

"Scarab guess you can pick up where Neos left off!"

"No!" Axel growled.

"Sorry pal-it's true and don't forget for every spell and trap card you have in play Scarab gets 400 more attack points.

Flare Scarab → ATK 500 to 1700

Hassleberry cried out in joy. Thank god! This duel was finally off repeat.

Axel → 3000 to 1300

"Sweet!" Jayden cried out thankfully throwing his fist out. "About time you lost some more points." Axel probably didn't feel the same. "It's all you now bro." With Avian, Scarab and Neos in play Jayden felt strong, he felt much stronger now. Syrus was squealing with delight.

"Wait to play!"

"Hush," Jade scolded

"Yeah you stick to what you do best," Hassleberry followed

"What? Being a helpless wuss? You know just for once I want to be the hero. Come on can't you guys picture it! Some bad guys shows up and brainwashes everyone and I beat him in a duel and save the world!"  
"Just keep looking pathetic!" Hassleberry countered again. "Leave the world saving to Jayden."

Jade frowned. Hang on a second...that was true. Jayden was always the target of someone, always being picked on by some maniacal villain. Could this duel be related? Jade's brow creased, her nose scrunching. That better not be the case. She liked Jayden, he didn't need to be targeted. She at least wanted to duel him again before then. There was a _clink_! Jade's expression softened and she cast her eyes down. The rope! Her dark locks tumbled across her brow. Syrus continued to squeal. Jade had the impulsion to reach out to the boy at the ropes end.

"Now there's the pathetic Syrus I know," Hassleberry nodded in approval.

"Shut it bone head!" Jade scolded, "He's in trouble, the rope is snapping. Jayden better hurry up and win this duel already."

Jim stepped through the vaguely lit corridor. Shirley still perched on his back. He snoozed slightly as he walked, he wanted a soft bed. Granted the boat trip hadn't been the worst but the thought of not having to tip sideways while trying to sleep was a nice one. Shirley opened her mouth and snarled from behind. Jim's eye flickered open quickly, looking up to see a blonde girl striding forward. Large brown eyes fluttered open, her golden locks tumbled down her shoulder atop her blue and white uniform. Jim had to admit she was something to look at.

"Hey," The girl smiled.

"Alright sheila?" Jim paused in his step and smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you about the crocodile," The girl continued.

"Shirley?" Jim cast his eye over his shoulder before grinning, "She ain't nasty-just a little temperamental at times."

"She's something," The girl extended her hand. Shirley hissed.

"Woah now little 'un," Jim snatched the girl's wrist, "Let's not get too forward. She'll have to get to know you first."

"Oh," The girl took her arm back and cast her eyes down.

"What's your name?"

"Alexis, Alexis Rhodes at your service."

"Well my names-"

"Jim Cook-I've heard about you," Alexis smiled.

"All good I hope..."

"Of course."

"Phew!" Jim feigned relief. They shared a laugh.

"I was actually hoping you could help me with something," Alexis began slowly. Jim's brow cocked. They had just met and already a favour was being asked...?

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Jim grinned.

"Well...I was hoping you could find something for me." Jim's brow kinked further. "Someone actually. Aster Phoenix."

"Scrawny boy in't he?"

"Em...sure. You'll often find him in some sort of suit."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"Because he usually shows up when something bad is about to happen...now he's here again and not only that but he's got Raiden West with him, the majority of the time."

"That 'One Eyed Dragon' bloke?"

"There's something funny about him-and isn't he the one surrounded by all those rumours?" Raiden West was something else, the only time Jim had been close to him was when they witnessed Jayden's and Jade's duel after that he had vanished and hadn't seen a trace of him since. Now that Alexis mentioned it though there was something off about him and Jim had heard all about his duelling. A number of duellists had not only been left comatose after battling him but some were even said to have been killed. Jim hoped they were just allegations. If that were true then the danger of duelling him was probably a massive threat to everyone. Now that he had thought about it, perhaps it was best he hadn't seen Raiden West.

"You're right there Shelia," Jim nodded.

"I want to know why Phoenix is here, think you could help me out?"

"Well I won't be able to," Jim shook her head, Alexis' expression dropped. "But good 'ol Shirley here might be of more assistance," Jim hooked a thumb to the croc. "All we need is a scent and she'll take us right to wherever it is this scrawny Phoenix is."

Alexis beamed.

Jade had to do something more for Syrus. She was sat on a tree perched over a cliff. How did she find herself in these situations? Heaving a sigh she turned her attention to the bark of the tree. Reached out she quickly grasped a small branch and tugged roughly. It snapped. _Great_. Maybe she could jam that rope device..._Snap!_ The entire branch was snapped and splintered into a thousand pieces, maybe more. She jerked back her arm coming up to shield her face.

"Darn it!" She growled. Syrus squealed again.

"Hush!" Hassleberry scolded, "If Brody hears you, he'll drop you like a rabid prairie dog." Hassleberry looked over his shoulder to Axel who stood only metres behind him. Jade glanced to the student from North Academy.

"Don't worry about it," She muttered, "He's deep in thought-just look he's in la-la land, and besides if he does hear us then you can totally just jump on him or something."

"No way! He's huge."

That was rich. "And what are you?" Jade squeaked.

"Scared..."

Axel was trembling. With anger? Frustration? Fear? Jade eyed the boy, what was his game anyway? What was he getting out of all this? She wasn't going to lie she hadn't liked him the first time she had seen him and her opinion hadn't changed. If anything it had lowered substantially. Jade hear the whirring cease. She spun and looked down at the rope device. It had stopped!

"Phew-" Hassleberry sighed, "Whatever you did it worked!"

"You saved my friend!" Jayden gasped, "But...why?" Axel made no response. Jayden sighed heavily. "Of right I forgot you're not big on the whole 'conversation' thing. That's cool," Jayden grinned, if he didn't have to speak to Axel he wouldn't all he wanted to do now was to finish this duel.

"Why speak?" Perhaps Axel was going to talk after all, "I'll just duel instead." He nodded before drawing a card. Wishful thinking.

"First I'll give up 500 points so Firewall stays on the field."

Axel → 1300 to 800

"Then I'll play my Blasting Vein Spell Card. So once I destroy a face down card I get to draw two more from my deck...now let's see what we got." Axel drew. "Oh yeah! Since I destroyed my Fire Trap get this I'm allowed to draw 1 more card."

"Not bad at all," Jayden praised, "You're done though right?"

"You wish," Axel snorted, "I swap my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

"Awesome-I've never seen that before," Jayden beamed.

"Then wait until you see it in action," Axel smirked. "Loading Volcanic Scattershot! Three casualties coming right up." The fire like worms quickly slipped into the new weapon. A three canon gun. "Fire Accelerator!" Axel growled. One shot was fired, then a second and then a third. Jayden gasped. This was going to hurt. Fire rained down on Avian, Neos and Scarab. Smoke spewed into the air, engulfing Jayden's side of the field. Bringing his arms up Jayden shielded his eyes. They were watering. He inhaled deeply, that had hurt-just like he thought it would. His eyes turned to Axel who stood proud at the opposing side of the field.

"Axel how did you do that?" Jayden gasped.

"Glad you asked-when my Tri-Blaze Accelerator fires a shot and your monsters destroyed? As a side effect you take 500 points of damage."

Jayden → 2150 to 1650

"Something tells me there's more," Jayden scowled.

"Good call," Axel nodded, "A lot more. Since I used Scattershot I was able to blast you with three times the fire power after the first one was fired two more Scattershot's are automatically loaded up destroying all three of your monsters and then all three of my Scattershot's are sent to the graveyard but they don't leave empty handed. That's right they each take 500 points of your life points. How much is that in total? A grand total of 2000."

Jayden → 1650 to 650

"Well..." Jade sighed, "I guess things can't get any worse."

"Wrong," Hassleberry disagreed, "Now Axel's graveyard is full of Pyro-type monsters."

"Crap-to power his Firewall so Jayden can't attack!"

"You know he's not the only one in danger!" That little voice squealed again, "Does anyone remember me? I know I'm not the star but gimme a break! A little respect people!" Syrus growled the rope beginning to swing in his anger. Jade frowned, he could be pretty pushy for a little guy.

"Will you be careful," She hissed, "You're hanging by a thread!"

"Yeah quit squirming," Hassleberry followed. It was then a sound ripped through the tension. Laughter. Jade frowned before glancing over her shoulder. Jayden was in hysterics. Clutching his sides he laughed and laughed...and then laughed some more. Her expression softened. This must have been what it was like to hang about with Jayden.

"Ahhhhhh!" Syrus screamed, "It's breaking! Someone help me!" There was a slick hiss of the rope as it tore more and more before finally it snapped. Syrus screamed. Hassleberry gasped. It was Jade who leapt forward. Sliding on the bark she reached down over the cliff face grasping hold of the rope but that wasn't going to keep her balanced. She slipped. Jade scrambled and quickly reached out taking hold of Hassleberry's hand above her. He stood atop the tree now taking both hers and Syrus' weight.

"Hey Sarg!" Hassleberry proceeded to call, "Private Truesdale is A-OK."

"Sweet!" Jayden smiled, "I knew you could do it! Thanks guys."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "Now I can duel without the background noise."

"Wait a sec!" Jayden snapped, "They're my friends! Anyway...why don't we move on. This duel is mine to win."

"Hmph-sure. I'll toss down two face down's and end my turn." Axel finished.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jayden ripped another card from his deck. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart-and he's immune to traps. Which means you can't stop him with your Firewall."

"Think so?" Axel cocked a brow. "Then bring him on."

"You want him bro? Then you got him." Wildheart leapt forward.

"I activate Wildfire," Axel countered, "So I give up 500 points and Blaze Accelerator in order to destroy all monsters on the field and that includes your Elemental Hero Wildheart."

Jayden gasped.

Axel → 800 to 300

Wildheart and Accelerator quickly disappeared, shattered and vanishing from the field.

"Unlike you however Jayden I'm not alone. Because I get to summon a Wildfire Token." The flaming serpent twisted onto the field opening it's jaws and hissing loudly.

"It's over," Jade gasped rubbing her wrist. Hassleberry had managed to haul both of them up onto the tree and was now busy untying Syrus.

"Axel..." Jayden began, "It's been fun but you're toast-thanks to Elemental Mirage."

"I was right!" Axel gasped.

"Now I can bring back an Elemental Hero and if it has more attack points then your Fire Token then you're out of luck pal." With that it was Wildheart who quickly returned to the field. That was 1500 to 1000 and Axel only had 300 life points left. Jayden smirked. He would finish this now. "Since you didn't get to first time, why don't you show him what you've got Wildheart!"

Wildheart leapt forward once again brandishing the large silver cleaver. The Fire Token didn't stand much of a chance. Wildheart descended and crashed it's blade down, splitting through the flames and severing the serpent.

Axel → 300 to 0

Jayden beamed and laughed. Finally-after today Jayden didn't want to see anymore flames. They had danced about quite enough. It was then he noticed the flash on his wrist-at first he thought it was more flames. His eyes diverted down. The Bio-band was glowing orange. Glowing? Just like after the duel with Jade. Jayden felt his head beginning to swim, suddenly he felt exhausted. Suddenly he felt...nothing. He collapsed back, hitting the grass hard.

"Jayden!" Jade cried bounding off the tree and darting across the grass, she dropped next to Jayden and looked down to him. He was out cold.

"Say something!" Syrus squealed bounding forward. Hassleberry in tow. Jade reached to Jayden's brow, it was hot, his cheeks were flushed and yet at the same time he was pale. Her eyes looked to Hassleberry.

"We have to get him to the nurse," She muttered, "Help me get him up!"

"I just want to get my hands on those cards," Aster sighed propping his chin in his hand. Raiden cast a look to the boy who leant heavily on the rail. Sighing Raiden shook his head. "Think about what I'd win if I had them..."

"Dreamer."

"Hey don't tell me you're too proud to admit that would wouldn't win everything if you could." Aster stood up.

"Shut it. I've won enough."

"Oh right yeah I forgot..." Aster sighed slumping back down onto the rail. "I just want to see the cards in action-proper action. I remember Pegasus telling me about them. That European Tournament had some of the stiffest competition I'd ever seen and yet Jade came out on top and Pegasus presented her with the cards. Why her?"

"Why not her?"

"I don't know-there just didn't seem to be anything particularly special about her."

"You're just jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"You are. You have your cards. Now use them, take them to the next level and continue to win. Then you'll realize you don't need Crystal Beasts. It's not the cards that win duel's. It's you and your strategy."

"Oh whatever," Aster dropped his head onto his arms, "I suppose I've seen enough of them."

Raiden turned his attention to the band that had been placed on his wrist. He studied it. There was nothing to it-all it was, was a watch like shape, a simple white band and a blue orb like face at its centre. What were they for?

"I don't like those either," Aster cut in nodding toward the Bio-Band. "Whatever they're for? It's not going to be good."

"Think I don't know that? I've had worse when duelling but I noticed some of the students were displaying fatigue after duel's."

"Huh?"

"Lack of energy, dropping to their knees, breathlessness. Viper's done something. Two students ended up in the hospital because of, I'm guessing, these." Raiden lifted his arm and gestured to the band.

"Well I'll leave you to deal with that conundrum."

"Brat."

"Shut up," Aster hissed. Instantly their attention was drawn away from one another to the scene playing out below. Jade Anderson was rushing into the Academy lobby, her expression frazzled, her knees grass stained and her hair a blustered mess. No sooner had she entered then she was followed by Truesdale, the miniature one. Raiden had personally met the proper Truesdale, the proper duellist and both had become...steady acquaintances. Bordering friendship but when the pair duelled it had been a fiasco. It had to be halted. They would have ended up murdering one another. Following Truesdale was that buff dino freak that Raiden had no desire to get close to-no doubt he'd be met with only the smell of sweat and B.O. However over dino's shoulder was Jayden Yuki. What had happened? Yuki was comatose, seemingly. Jade sprinted across the lobby to meet with Nurse Fontaine. For a moment they all ceased their scattered movements and spoke briefly.

"What are they saying?" Raiden looked to Aster.

"Jayden's collapsed after a duel," Aster frowned. Raiden's eyes returned to the small party in the lobby. Quickly they all scurried away. Slowly his eyes turned to Aster who stood tall once again and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Looks like you might be on to something West," Aster nodded.

"So what exactly happened out there?" Fontaine asked taking a seat next to Jayden, who lay in one of the hospital beds, her fingers reached to his wrist to check his pulse.

"He was duelling," Jade muttered, "Then he just...collapsed."

"That's impossible," Fontaine frowned, "I just looked at his stats. No one falls into a state of complete unconsciousness just from duelling."

"Things did get pretty intense," Hassleberry opted to speak first.

"Still," Fontaine shook her head, removing her fingers from Jayden's wrist. "It doesn't add up. He must have a pre-existing condition."

"Hey...what happened?" Jayden wheezed. Jade and Syrus gasped. Fontaine sat back slightly. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"You're awake!" Syrus exclaimed.

"So are you...what's the big deal?"

"Jayden! I'll never leave your side! I'm quitting the Obelisk dorm, Blue was never my color anyway, once I'm back I'll keep an eye on you 24/7. I'll make sure nothing this happens to you again!" Syrus muttered throwing off the blue coat.

"That's...nice," Jayden sighed before shutting his eyes once again.

"Jayden!"

"He's fine," Fontaine cut in quickly, "He's resting now."

"I knew that..." Syrus muttered. Jade turned away. Jayden was now in the hospital because of a duel? It didn't make sense. She had found she was a little out of breath after their duel but to collapse? Maybe she was over thinking it, maybe she was just exhausted but something funny was happening. She could feel it.

8 Page


	5. Chapter 5: Primal Instincts

Primal Instinct

Axel sat heavily. His energy was gone. What the hell had happened after that duel? What was Viper playing at? He hadn't even said a word? Growling the boy sat forward once more and reached out grasped one of the burgers piled before him. This was going to do the trick-it was the perfect combination of protein and carbs he had laid out before him. A stack of burgers on a plate, well he needed them along with another tray of chicken wings. He was going to leave those for now though. He inhaled the first burger in almost a mouthful. Now it was time for the chicken but that too was quickly inhaled and devoured. He took another burger in hand, downed it quickly before taking up another wing. Reaching out with his left arm he grasped hold of the large bottle and quickly took a swig. He sat back now, bottle in hand. There was a moments silence which was quickly shattered by a large elongated belch. Now Axel really sat back. If he didn't get his energy back after this?

"We're going to have problems," He muttered to himself, "I've never felt this run down after a duel." Sighing he sat forward propped the bottle back on the table and leant heavily on his knees. Had it really taken that much out of him? Maybe a nap now...he didn't need to be rushing anywhere. Grasping another two burgers he quickly set to eating them. They were actually pretty good-he'd just have a few more before getting some shut eye.

Adrian rested back against the wall. Had he just heard right? His eyes drifted to the heavy wooden door. There was two questions that plagued him-the first namely being why the hell did everyone feel the need to think out loud around here? The second what was Viper up to? Adrian had an inkling that Axel's fatigue may have something to do with those Bio-Bands. Adrian raised his arm to look at the device. This had to have been just the beginning of it all. Pushing off the wall he spun quickly and started back down the corridor.

"Being sick rocks!" Jayden beamed before scoffing down some more food. Hasslberry looked up from his seat in the corner.

"Do you feel better yet Sarg?" he asked before yawning loudly.

"Uh-hmm," Jayden nodded through another mouthful. Syrus stood at the bedside watching his friend eating.

"Well that was fast," Syrus sighed with relief.

"Little too fast," Hassleberry heaved before swinging himself upward to stand and stretching. "If you ask me." He finished after stretching his arms over his head. Jayden was more than content to merely stay sitting cross legged on the bed heaving into another bowl of food. He sure could eat a lot when he wanted to.

"Why not come up for some air?" Alexis asked, hands on hips as she watched. Blair laughed slightly shaking her head. Adjusting her navy locks.

"Oh no Alexis-never get in between a man and five trays of hospital food," She giggled.

"Obviously," Alexis sighed removing her hands from her hips and folding them across her chest.

"So...when do you think you'll be coming back to Slifer Red?" Syrus peeped.

"Never Sy!" Jayden beamed, "Dorm food is nothing like this!"

"Can you spare a bite then?" Hassleberry nodded.

"Dream on," Jayden scoffed.

"Well according to our latest test results you seem to be fine," Miss Fontaine stepped forward a clipboard clutched to her chest, her rosy cheeks and big brown eyes were perfectly done with make-up her auburn hair pulled back from her face as always, though a strand always managed to escape down her brow. "That was quite a recovery..." Fontaine continued slowly, "But please don't be fooled Jayden, your body has been under severe stress we need to be certain that this won't happen again. Therefore I suggest you refrain from any strenuous activity over the next two weeks."

Jayden smirked. Reaching down he lifted one of the large bowls and quickly put it to his lips and, much like a garbage disposal, knocked it down to his stomach. Fontaine gasped loudly. Jayden swallowed the entire contents in one. "One question-" He asked pausing to let out a small burp, "Is eating counted as strenuous?"

Fontaine could do nothing but sigh and shake her head. She could have knocked her head against the clipboard. There was however no time for that. Jayden quickly leapt from the bed, grabbed his trainers and dashed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Fontaine squeaked.

Jayden managed to slip his trainers on as he ran and bolted out of the hospital wing doors. "Well gotta jet!" He grinned over his shoulder before entering the corridor. He dashed forward.

"Jayden!" Syrus squealed bounding after him.

"So much for R&amp;R," Hassleberry shrugged as he ran following the small form of Syrus. Alexis and Blair however hadn't moved.

"Slow down!" Fontaine bellowed after them. However her warning went very unheeded. Sighing heavily her eyes turned to Alexis and Blair, "Well I'm getting the feeling he's not the resting type. If he gets tired again however, just do us a favour and bring him back?"

"Sure thing," Alexis nodded, "We're used to babysitting him at this point."

"He's going to be okay right?" Blair added quickly.

"He's fine-but see if you can get him to nap at some point-and no duelling for two weeks!"

Alexis and Blair cast each other a glance. That was much easier said than done.

Jayden had finally made it outside, Syrus and Hassleberry trailed behind. Striding forward he cast his eyes about the academy grounds.

"I need to find me someone to duel," He murmured.

"Well howdy-do boys!"

That voice was unmistakable. Jayden cast his eyes up to see Jade striding forward

"Jade!" Jayden beamed.

The girl came to a halt before them, tossing her mahogany hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright. "So I guess you're okay now?"

"Totally," Jayden nodded, he couldn't look weak in front of her, "Never felt better."

"Good," Jade smiled before it dropped slightly, "I was starting to get a bit worried. There's a nasty rumour going around. They say you're retiring for good...are you?"

The answer from Jayden never came. Hassleberry leapt in the air, crying out loudly. Jade, Jayden and Syrus following.

"I've been hit!" Hassleberry cried before falling forward, putting his hands behind his head and quivering on the floor. It was then that they all noticed a large set of jaws attached to Hassleberry's backside.

"Down girl!" A man called sprinting forward. Jim Cook. "Heal!" Jim stopped beside the croc and patted the top of its head. "What on earth has gotten into you Shirley?" He frowned. Shirley quickly released Hassleberry and rolled onto her back. Quickly Jim got to scratching the creature under the chin.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into her!" Hassleberry growled leaping up, a hand rubbing his backside, "My rear end!"

"Sorry mate," Jim smiled, "But I'm afraid Shirley here is not responsible for her behaviour."

"Um...Jim? Who is responsible then?" Jayden asked bending low to make sure he caught the Australian's eye.

"Not who," Jim shook his head before rising to his feet again, "What. This may sound strange but something in the air has triggered her primitive instincts."

"Oh!" Jayden nodded.

"You understood that?" Jade cast a questioning look to Jayden.

"Not a word," The boy responded honestly.

Jim sighed reaching into the pocket of his leather vest, "This might clear things up." He extended his hand to show a small hand held metre, it's dial swinging erratically. "This measures vibrations in the atmosphere normally there should be a balance between positive and negative energy but...that isn't the case here." Jim continued to study the metre for a moment before looking up to Jayden and the others.

Jade turned, "Maybe that's why you've been feeling so wiped out lately."

"I guess anything's possible," Jayden shrugged.

"Now what?" Jade sighed, "How can we 'balance' the energy again?"

"Like how you'd fix anything," Jim nodded, "Finding the source of the problem."

Adrian pushed through another bush, bloody hell. This undergrowth just seemed to get denser and denser. The perfect place to hide anything. Brushing another thorn bush aside Adrian felt his fingers catch on a number of the thorns. Cursing he ripped his hand back and glanced down. Blood slowly oozed through the cracks in his skin. Wiping his hand briskly on his pant leg he looked up. There. Through the trees. A large, what appeared to be steal, square fortress. Well perhaps not a fortress.

"Viper," Adrian smirked, "The jig is up."

"Wildlife conservation is a hobby of mine," Jim nodded pushing his way through the undergrowth. "So I'm always making sure the environment is safe for Shirley." Jim cast a look over his shoulder to the croc. He swung his duel disk out on front of him. It wasn't like the academy ones it was shaped more like a boomerang more than anything, but given the man's heritage was that really surprising? Some people did have their own type of duel disk. Axel's had looked like a weapon, a gun to be precise. The arm on the metre in Jim's hand began to spin again. Jim cast his eye right, one of the bushes was moving, shaking. Shirley instantly went on the offensive, her lips curled back over her jaws, she began to toss in the leather backpack on Jim's back. Jade leapt back from the croc only to be caught by Jayden. She flushed. Jim quickly reached to his neck, jerking the orange bandana down and quickly covered Shirley's eyes.

"Easy now," Jim sighed fastening the bandana. It seemed to settle the creature somewhat. Jade slowly drew away from Jayden.

"Let me guess," The boy looked to Jim, "Bad vibes?"

"That's why I covered her eyes mate, tryin' to minimize all the external stimuli."

"This is no time to be speaking Australian Jim!" Jayden sighed.

"Riiight," Jim cocked his brow before shaking his head and moving forward mumbling under his breath something about a lot of bull.

"I think you upset him," Jade cast a look to Jayden.

"I didn't mean to," Jayden heaved. A hand clamped on Jade's and Jayden's shoulder. Hassleberry was growling like an animal, his teeth bared, his eyes wild. He was shaking with rage.

"Attack croc man!" He snarled before throwing himself forward lunging for Jim. Jim spun and gasped.

"Easy there!" He reached out a hand quickly pushing Hassleberry back. Shirley growled in retaliation. Jayden and Jade leapt forward pulling on Hassleberry's arms.

"Woah Hassleberry chill!" Jayden growled.

"What was that for?" Jade snapped. "I understand the croc-but why are you going nuts?"

"It's because Hassleberry is part animal," Syrus muttered stepping up and planting his hands on Hassleberry's stomach trying to push him back. "I'm not talking about his baboon brain either!"

"You're right!" Jayden nodded, "Since his accident he's got dino DNA in his blood."

Hassleberry snarled, this time deeper and louder. Jade, Jayden and Syrus quickly backed away.

"Part dino eh?" Jim cocked a brow, "That's a new one, got to admit but if it's a fight you're looking for. Count me in mate," Jim twisted his duel disk and slipped it onto his wrist engaging the systems. Hassleberry seemed confused. "I'd love a fair go," Jim continued, "Dinosaurs are some of my favourite creatures. Matter of fact Dinosaurs and crocodiles share a common ancestor so when you really get down to it...Hassleberry here and Shirley are cousins."

Hassleberry engaged his duel disk, "Must duel!" He growled.

"Now don't go throwing a wobbly," Jim laughed, "I'm just looking for a friendly game mate!"

"I don't know about you fellows, but when I see a prehistoric monster-" Jade shook her head, "The last thing I want to do is duel it!"

"He does look vicious," Jayden agreed.

"Then let's go!" Syrus squealed. "I've got a long life ahead of me, and I'd rather not be Hassleberry's next meal!"

"He wouldn't eat ya!" Jim laughed, "The worst thing he'd do is tear you to shreds." Syrus whimpered. "I'm just kidding little buddy," Jim put in with a wink. "But you might want to stand back, I'm going to do everything I can to get through to him and I can't be held responsible for your friend's actions."

"Later!" Jayden nodded before scurrying sideways. Jade and Syrus joined him at the edge of the battle field.

"Game on mate!" Jim called. Hassleberry merely growled in response.

"Dino man make first move," Hassleberry drew. "Play Gilasaurus!"

Gilasaurus → 1400/400

"Now dino friend go bye bye!" Gilasaurus was quickly obliterated from the field but swiftly replaced with Dark Driceratops.

Dark Driceratops → 2400/1500

With that completed Hassleberry set a face down and ended his turn.

"You know watching him duel like this is kinda cool," Jayden opted.

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "I'll bet having some dino DNA would be pretty cool."

In unison they agreed, "This duel is awesome!"

Syrus heaved a sigh.

"My go!" Jim grinned. "Alright now I summon my Flint Cragger!"

Flint Cragger → 800/1600

"Next I'll send him off to the graveyard but not before he does 500 points of damage!" The skeleton's jaws cracked open, bone grinding. A ball of flames burst forward spiralling through the air and directly into Hassleberry. The boy was quickly thrown off his feet.

Hassleberry → 4000 to 3500

Hassleberry shook his head, growling as he noticed the dust on his clothing. "What in Sam hill did you do that for?" He looked to Jim.

"He's back to normal!" Syrus breathed.

"Maybe..." Jim smirked, "Depends on your definition of normal."

"Show some respect!" Hassleberry barked, "Drop and give me 20!"

"I don't know what's worse a guy who thinks he's a dinosaur or a guy who thinks he's an obnoxious drill sergeant?"

Jim smirked. "I play Fossil Fusion!" Jim produced the card and held it up showing it to Hassleberry.

"Fossil what now?" Hassleberry frowned.

"And you claim to be a dinosaur expert?" Jim laughed slightly. "You ought to be ashamed. Fossil Fusion takes a monster from my graveyard and fuses it with one from yours." The ground began to quake. Jade gasped as she stumbled. Jayden turned his attention downward to the cracking ground.

Syrus squealed. "Hold me!" The ground cracked, exploding and hissing as both the skeletons appeared from the grave embedded in rock.

"I excavate the remains of your Gilasaurus and my Flint Cragger then I'll combine them together to make a new fossil," Jim smirked, "From the depths of the earth it's Fossil Dragon Skullgar!" The large black silver armoured dragon roared as it emerged onto the field, it's red eyes glowing menacingly.

Fossil Dragon Skullgar → 2500/0

"Well I'll be-who knew you could mix and match Fossil's like that," Hassleberry gasped.

"Obviously you never took Intro to Archaeological Duelling, unearthing fossil's is lesson one. I liked that course so much I took it twice. Got an A both times...but you could probably tell," Jim grinned pushing the peak of his stetson up slightly.

Hassleberry roared in frustration, "I don't need a class-I duel using my primal instincts!" With that Dark Driceratops charged forward, the large green dinosaur thundered across the field smashing straight into Fossil Dragon Skullgar. Skullgar bowed back underneath the pressure of Driceratops howling loudly.

"In your face," Hassleberry laughed. Skullgar however swung forward again rising up it bend its neck low and bit down heavily into Driceratops' neck. Seconds after the green dinosaur was destroyed. Hassleberry growled in frustration.

Hassleberry → 4000 to 3400

"Instincts you say?" Jim cocked a brow, "If I duelled like you then I'd hit the books."

"Hey!" Hassleberry bellowed, "You may know more facts then me but I've got one thing that you haven't got. Dino DNA! And you know what that's something you can't get from some textbook but you're about to see that first hand croc boy!"

Alexis peered around the corner, carefully. She was trying to locate Phoenix. Where had he vanished to? Was he up to something? They were in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Jim had mentioned something about seeing Aster about somewhere near here. Technically though they were supposed to be in class. Gym to be precise.

"What are we doing exactly?" Blair asked looking to Alexis.

"Well I was hoping we could find-ssssh!" Alexis began and silenced herself quickly pulling back around the corner. Carefully she peered an eye around the edging of the wall to see Adrian Gecko striding down the corridor. Why was he not in class? Adrian continued forward, he was speaking to someone. No he was taking to no one. There was no one else there. He was speaking into a small ear piece. It was only then Alexis noticed Adrian's appearance. Dirt covered and was that blood on his pants?

"Gecko!" That voice shattered the silence. Adrian froze in his step. Alexis and Blair both tensed. That voice ripped through Alexis. It could only belong to one person. Raiden stepped into the corridor passing Alexis and Blair, ignoring the pair.

"Oh-Raiden, can I help you?"

"You appear to have blood on you."

"Huh?" Adrian cast his eyes down. "Oh yeah-so I do."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Raiden growled coming to a halt before Adrian.

"Oh I'm fine-" Adrian smiled reaching to the handle of his bedroom door and moving to open it. Alexis watched closely-apparently even Adrian didn't like being near Raiden. Who would the man was almost like standing next to death. Raiden reached out clamping a gloved hand over Adrian's and jerked the door closed again.

"Are you sure?" Raiden questioned. "I would hate to see someone hurt during all this."

"What are you implying?" Adrian frowned. "Hurt during what?"

"Why don't you tell me Gecko-you're the one who has been slinking about the academy grounds."

"You're insane," Gecko smirked, "Why possible need would I have to be 'slinking' around? I'm just here to learn same as you."

"I finished learning about duelling a long ago."

"Oh right-I forgot, well remind me not to run into you in a dark alley," Adrian chuckled. He tried the door again but Raiden pinned it again. Alexis' eyes narrowed.

"I don't like that guy," Blair whispered. Alexis nodded in agreement-Jim she liked, Raiden was, in short, an awful man. Threatening, cold. Alexis wished she had stayed in class now.

"I'd be careful Gecko-keep up your prying and you'll end up far more bloodied then you already are. I'd also suggest not to go about and do any duelling. I hear it's not the wisest of choices these days."

Adrian watched Raiden and frowned lightly before nodding. "Yeah so I've heard."

"Alright then," Raiden finally released the door handle and stepped back. Stepping past Raiden moved away from Adrian disappearing up the corridor. Adrian briskly slipped back into his bedroom. Alexis stood a moment-what had Raiden meant about not duelling?

"Ready soldier?" Hassleberry growled, "Attention! Company halt." Hassleberry drew a card from the top of his deck. "First I'll play Babycerasaurus!"

Babycerasaurus → 500/500

"Next I activate Jurassic World." The forest surrounding them began to change, the trees became taller, like fir trees, the volcano began to boil and smoke, the grasses became taller and drier. "Thanks to the sudden change in our surroundings my little pal here gets a boost," Hassleberry smirked.

Babaycerasaurus → 800/500

"Now I'll activate Volcanic Eruption."

"Crikey," Jim hissed.

"It's the perfect card for a dinosaur enthusiast like yourself Jimbo-it gives you the full prehistoric experience." The volcano began to erupt spewing lava, ash and gases. "Of course there is a drawback, thanks to the molten lava all cards on the field are destroyed."

Jim growled. The lava flowed down and across the field. Babycerasaurus, Skullgar, Jim's face down and even the field card were all destroyed in the lava flow.

"I don't get it-he just destroyed his own cards too," Jade frowned scratching her head.

"He did what?" Syrus gasped, "I guess he's still out of it."

"No guys it's part of his plan!" Jayden smirked.

"He's right," Hassleberry nodded. "And as for the rest of you guys, thanks for the vote of confidence. See with my dino in the grave I get to summon a brand new soldier to the field." Hassleberry searched his deck quickly, "And it's one of the finest members of my platoon."

"Platoon?" Jim frowned.

"Sabersaurus, front and centre," Hassleberry smirked. Sabersaurus exploded onto the field the great red dinosaur roaring as he appeared on the field.

"I underestimated this bloke," Jim muttered, "He might not have the training I do, but his instincts are the best I've ever seen. Time to tame the wild beast."

"What's that?" Hassleberry snapped, "Speak up! Lessen' you want to get clobbered with 225 million years of rage!"

"Excellent use of dinosaur facts-did you know that dinosaurs are technically not extinct, well that is, until now. I play the spell card Dowsing Burn," Jim smirked, "You like that just wait until it digs up one of your old dino pals right before it buries one of your new ones!" At that moment Dark Driceratops crashed through the earth lunged upward, now nothing but a skeleton. Lunging up it cracked down on Sabersaurus and began to pull the creature into the hole in the ground. It wasn't long before they both vanished into the earth.

"Sabersaurus no!" Hassleberry cried.

"There's more mate!" Jim cut in drawing attention back to him. "I've got Sample Fossil! Show them what you can do!" Sample Fossil extended its arms and reached deep into the hole in the ground created by Driceratops. "Well look at that," Jim continued, "It's time for another archaeological dig, so let's unearth your Sabersaurus."

"Let him be!" Hassleberry argued. It wasn't long before Sample Fossil dragged the skeleton of Sabersaurus from the whole it had just been dragged into. Hassleberry looked like he was on the verge of tears as he watched the skeleton.

"Beauty ain't she?" Jim smiled, "And the best part is the old girl belongs to me now."

"Give her back!"

"Sorry but then I couldn't borrow her attack points."

Sample Fossil → 1900/0

"Alright pal attack him directly!" Jim looked to Sample Fossil. The creature obeyed. It's arms quickly swung forward, crossing the field and slamming directly into Hassleberry. There was a cry as the boy became shrouded in dust.

Jayden called out. "Hasselberry!"

Hassleberry → 3400 to 1500

"You mean to tell me that's the best you can do?" Hassleberry called out snidely as the dust cleared. "Well get this I play Card of Variation! Thanks to this spell I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck." Hassleberry checked his cards, "Then I'll activate Living Fossil. Guess what Jimbo I can do a little digging of my own so I'll bring back my Babycerasaurus but he won't be around for long," Hassleberry smirked, Babycerasaurus quickly came back to the field in defence mode. " Because in order to play my Big Evolution Pill I've got to sacrifice the little guy. Now that that's out of the way my spell card stays active for 3 whole turns and that's going to come in real handy. 'Cuz now I can summon any dino I want without making a sacrifice." Hassleberry smirked, "So Brachion report for duty!" The heavy long necked dinosaur burst onto the field. It lifted its head high and roared. It was deafening. "Next I'll activate the card Tail Swipe, which lets me chose a monster and attack with it right away and just so you don't feel left out I can choose one of your monsters too. Aw heck I'll choose two of your monsters they don't get to attack but mine does. It's just the opposite they go right back to your hand!"

"What?" Jim gaped.

"So I choose my Brachion to attack you with and on your side I send Sabersaurus and Sample Fossil to your hand." The cards briskly returned to their respective owners. "Alright Brachion-engage the enemy!" With a cry the dinosaur charged forward and stormed into Jim. He crashed back, hitting the floor roughly.

Jim → 4000 to 2500

"Shirley you alright?" Jim's first instinct was to look after the croc. The creature grunted in response.

"Hey Hassleberry sweet move!" Jayden beamed throwing his fist up.

"You said it Jay-that was awesome," Jade grinned.

"Hold on guys did you forget what's going on here?" Syrus offered, "The weird energy waves? Oh...of course you did. You're exactly alike."

"We are? What makes you say that?" Jade and Jayden said in unison. Quickly they looked to one another. Jade blushed slightly, Jayden's cheeks went pink and quickly their attention was diverted from one another.

"Since I used my Card of Variation this turn I have to send one card to the graveyard. So Sabersaurus you're dismissed. I'm afraid you're an endangered species Jimbo," Hassleberry smirked.

"Here goes," Jim said strongly. Stronger then he felt. "First I'll bid Sample Fossil ooroo. This lets me play Specimen Inspection. So I get to pick a monster type and level and if you have a card that matches it, it goes from your hand or deck to the grave."

"Come again?" Hassleberry scowled.

"Basically you lose one of your best monsters!" Jim growled.

"What?"

"Pick a card mate," Jim encouraged.

"Ultimate Tyranno guess I'll discharge you."

"Ooroo to that and good day to this! It's my Fossil Fusion-so I can take my Sample Fossil and your Tyranno from the graveyard then I fuse them in order to make this bloke-" Jim smirked, "The one and only Fossil Dragon Skullgios!" The bones exploded from the ground behind Jim soaring into the air. Quickly they came together to form the large skeleton.

Fossil Dragon Skullgios → 3500/0

"For a punch of old bones that thing looks pretty tough," Syrus exclaimed studying the skeleton.

"I'm with you Sy," Jade nodded in agreement. "It's over."

"No way," Jayden shook his head, "It's not over until the last card is played."

"Alright let's see what you got," Jim smirked.

"A whole lot son!" Hassleberry barked back. "And I'll start with my Brachion! Since there's a monster on your field he switches into defence mode." The dinosaur bowed its head swinging it around it's body and projecting it's wings around it.

"That was a ripper," Jim praised. "Good on ya. Bog in girl!" Jim called. Skullgios charged forward bellowing as it went. "Wait!" Jim called quickly with a snap of his fingers, halting the attack.

"Why did you stop?" Hassleberry frowned.

"Sorry to interupt," Jim sighed, "But my Fossil Dragon has a special ability you might want to know about even though it's in defence mode-get this-your monsters attack points are deducted from mine and taken out of your life points-that's a total of 1500 points which is all you've got left. Don't spit the dummy but I win," Jim smiled. With another snap of his fingers Skullgios leapt forward and finished off its attack. Snapping it's bony jaws around Brachion the creature roared in pain, lifting it head slightly. Skullgios closed its jaws and hoisted the creature high in the air before crashing it against the dirt.

Hassleberry → 1500 to 0

Jim grinned widely. The Bio-Bands glowed swiftly. An orange glow exploded from the central orb. Jim gasped staring at the device. Shortly a burst of orange light sped skyward and quickly vanished. What? What had just happened? He felt fatigue now...exhausted.

"Oh...I'm all tuckered," He heaved. Hassleberry quickly crashed down onto his knees taking a heavy breath.

"Hassleberry!" Jayden called.

"Jim!" Jade followed.

"That's weird...something's sucked the life out of me," Hassleberry heaved.

"I think I know what," Jim nodded, "It's these Bio-Bands. I could swear when the duel ended they activated and left us stuffed. I don't know about you mate but I'm gonna have me a snoozer," Jim finished before collapsing forward onto the dirt. "Firm mattress," Jim sighed with relief.

"Alright...over and out boy's," Hassleberry finished before collapsing back.

"Guys?" Jayden frowned.

"They alright?" Jade looked to Jayden.

"Sure sounds like it," Syrus cocked a brow. "Aw they're purring like kittens."

8 Page


	6. Chapter 6: Head In The Clouds Pt 1

Head in the Clouds: Part 1

"This is exactly what happened to Jayden..." Miss Fontaine muttered. "Sudden acute fatigue. seemingly brought on my duelling."

"Yep," Jayden nodded in agreement. "Question is why now?"

"Remember what Jim said?" Jade piped from her chair in the corner. She was pale, white. Her eyes were wide. She was scared. Jayden could tell. He wasn't going to play the hero, he was too. Whatever was happening was affecting every single person in the academy. Varying degrees of fatigue, some cases like his own, Jim and Hassleberry's even meaning unconsciousness. Syrus was at Hassleberry's bedside watching him, Alexis was next to Jim's, she too seemed fraught. "The weird energy and how it's being caused by our Bio-bands?"

"I've been saying this all along!" Syrus squealed in objection.

"Jim made a good point you know," Alexis looked up from the man to Jayden and Fontaine, pushing her blonde hair back from her face. "I never thought of that."

"I did," Syrus scowled folding his arms, "But no one listens to me. I'm just the wimpy side kick who's here from everyone's amusement. I'd never have an idea that could help move the plot along."

"Anyway getting back to Jim's idea," Alexis sighed. "Let's confront Viper about these Bio-bands."

"I give up," Syrus heaved.

"Yeah we should," Jayden nodded.

"Now now-" Fontaine cut in, "There's no need to be leaping to conclusions here."

"There's every need Miss. Fontaine! Look at Jim! Look at Hassleberry!" Jayden gestured to each of the bed ridden patient's.

"I understand that Jayden but please allow me to speak with Crowler and Bonaparte first. I don't think anyone here much likes Professor Viper but we have to do this carefully."

"Well alright," Jayden said slowly drawing back.

"Once I've spoken to Crowler I will put my attention on Chancellor Shepherd. I don't want to hear another word about it understood?" Fontaine finished, "You all need to focus on your studies."

"That's kinda hard when out friends are dropping to the floor," Alexis scoffed. Miss. Fontaine's eyes darkened. Jayden was going to quickly remove himself from the room before anything else was said. Miss. Fontaine had always been good to them all-if she said she was going to do something about it then Jayden could hold her to her word.

"Come on Alexis-Miss Fontaine will get this sorted," Jayden grinned, "No sweat right Miss?"

"Of course Jayden," Miss Fontaine responded.

"Then my mind's at ease," Jayden grinned again. "That and my stomach is rumbling..."

"You're always hungry!" Alexis snapped.

"I'm still growing," Jayden scowled.

"I'm not," Syrus sighed.

"Come on let's get something to eat-I'm sure Dorothy has something sweet on the menu."

"I'm going to stay here," Alexis muttered, still at Jim's bedside.

"Suit yourself," Jayden shrugged, "You coming Jade?"

"Yeah," The girl finally muttered before riding from her seat.

"I play Battle Ox in attack mode!" Jayden and Jade wound their way through the academy grounds, two students were currently engaged in a duel. One an Obelisk Blue and the other a Ra Yellow. It was close.

"You haven't said much," Jayden cast his eyes to Jade as they strolled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh come on! You've barely said a word since the duel between Jim and Hassleberry."

"Something doesn't feel right Jayden."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on!" She paused in her steps and rounded on him, "You're not even the slightest bit worried about everything? You collapsed!"

"Yeah big woop-I'm fine now. Did you not just see how much I ate?"

"That's not funny!" She scolded.

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Syrus was right. Someone is going to get seriously hurt Jay-or worse? Killed."

"Jade lighten up, no one's going to get hurt," Jayden sighed pushing his hands down into his pockets.

"No Jayden. Someone is. People have died duelling."

"Then I'd die with a smile on my face."

"Have you heard yourself?" Jade gasped incredulous.

"Listen Jade-nothing is going to happen. Miss. Fontaine will go to Crowler and everything will sort itself out. These survival duel's will end and life will go back to normal."

"Keep telling yourself that Jayden," Jade hissed pushing past. She was furious-how could he be so naive, take it all so lightly. He had been a victim of it all yet he was not even taking any of it seriously. It had frightened Jade when she had seen Jayden collapsed-frightened her further when Jim and Hassleberry did too. Who was going to be next?

"Are you sure? These are some serious accusations!" Crowler gasped.

"I'll I know is students are showing up the infirmary with inexplicable levels of fatigue. I ran a number of tests," Miss. Fontaine pushed, "So far each one has been inconclusive." Crowler and Bonaparte had to listen-they had to understand. If they didn't she'd have to make them. She was worried for the students welfare now. If anything happened then she would be the one having to ring parents to explain to parents that their child was comatose.

"But you have no proof?" Crowler's frown returned. He laced his arms across his chest and she caught a whiff of his rose perfume. "Perhaps these slackers just aren't championship material? I'm no Viper fan myself Miss. Fontaine but maybe some more discipline is just what this school needs."

"Professor Crowler-" Miss. Fontaine began.

"Absolutely not!" Bonaparte lunged forward his fists balling. Both Fontaine and Crowler's eyes turned downward to the dwarf of a man, "We need to put an end to these survival duels."

"Well well," Crowled sighed, "Looks like someone has their pantaloon's in a bunch," Crowler smirked.

"Leave my pantaloon's out of this," Bonaparte hissed, "This may be a new concept for you but I actually care about these kids."

"Now now girls-" That voice split through the air. Everyone turned. Professor Thelonious Viper. "If you really care about these students then stop sheltering them. It's time you all toughened up. That's why I was hired-if I can be frank Chancellor Shepherd is less than impressed with your results." Viper stepped further into the room, arms crossed behind his back. He loomed over them all. "Now it's my job to fix your stupid mistakes."

"How?" Miss. Fontaine snapped. "By sending all of the students to the hospital? You want to fix things? Then look around you!"

Viper was unmoved. "As riveting as this is," He yawned. "I have a meeting with a pupil who needs help. Good day...ladies. You too Miss. Fontaine." Miss Fontaine had only just realized she was shaking, brimming with anger and...fear? The man was pretty imposing when he got up close like that, she had never really been in Viper's shadow before. She felt chilled to the bone. Viper turned and strode from the room, arms still folded behind his back. Miss. Fontaine heaved a gasp. Bonaparte moved forward toward the exit.

"What now?" Crowler hissed at the man, "Trouble in munchkin land?"

"Back off," Bonaparte snapped without even presenting another glance. "Before someone drops a house on you." He stepped through the doors and they hissed closed.

Viper strode through the corridor before making a left and ascending the flight of stairs to the large outcropping which overlooked Duel Academy. He heard a voice. It was familiar. Adrian Gecko.

"It's day four and students are dropping left right and centre," Adrian was speaking into a small hand held recorder. "I think Viper is to blame but I still have no proof-"

Viper cleared his throat. Little worm. Adrian turned and gasped, quickly lowering the speaker and hiding it behind his back. As if Viper hadn't seen.

"Eh...hey Professor Viper."

"It's been brought to my attention that you haven't taken part in a single Survival Duel. Is there something I should know?" Viper stepped forward standing right next to the boy, though his eyes glanced out over the Academy.

"Eh..nothing I can think of? I guess I just haven't found the right opponent. I take competition pretty seriously."

"As well you should. That being said failure to duel is an infraction of the rules-is that clear? I would just hate to have you expelled...after all what would the Gecko family say of their eldest son failed out of prep school? Or better yet...what would the media say. They'd have a field day with you. Now then you have until tomorrow night to Duel-or you're out." Viper hissed. He'd get rid of Gecko if it was the last thing he did. Adrian Gecko was becoming an invading little rat prying about his business. Viper didn't need any more attention drawn to him. There were enough people suspicious. He may have to work on Miss. Fontaine a little more. She seemed to have him figured already. His eyes drifted to Adrian who nodded quickly but made no vocal response.

"If you take your competition seriously might I make a suggestion to your opponent?" Again nothing from the boy. Viper smirked slightly before looking back across the Academy. There was one other that he needed to duel-one other who would cause an eruption of energy. "Might I suggest Raiden West? As it occurs to me he has yet to duel also-perhaps you could help one another out in this predicament."

"Raiden West?"

"That's right." Viper nodded. Raiden West might do Viper's job for him and completely eliminate Gecko. Viper wouldn't be at all surprised if that were the case. West was a loose cannon and even more so in the duelling arena, something Viper would have found helpful were the boy not such an ignorant pride filled ass.

"Eh...right. Thanks for the suggestion, sir," Adrian muttered.

"Don't mention it," Viper smirked. Why not curb two stones at once?

Jade pushed the door open and stepped inside. Quickly she firmly shut the door after her. She was exhausted thinking. It just seemed that everything was wrong. The only time she felt actually comfortable was when she was in the presence of others. Like Jayden... North Academy had never been like this. Crossing the room Jade slumped onto the bed and buried her face in her hands. She heard a squeak. Jade lifted her head and looked to her shoulder to see Ruby sat studying her.

"I don't know what to do Ruby," Jade muttered. "It's too much you know?" The creature squeaked again. "Jay?" Ruby nodded. "Well sure I feel safe with him." Jade studied the creature. "Well...I dunno...we had a bit of fight."

Ruby leapt off her shoulder and bounded across the room before leaping atop the desk and flicking her tail. Jade watched the animal before realizing that the spirit was sat atop a letter. Frowning the girl pushed herself off the bed and quickly crossed the room. The word 'Jade' was printed on the envelope in a delicate hand. A frown crossed her brow. What was this? Reaching out, Ruby leapt off the letter, Jade picked it up and studied the writing. She didn't recognize it, flipping the envelope Jade cracked it open. Inside was a single slip of paper. "_Let me make it up to you, tonight near Obelisk-Jayden_." A small smile crept onto Jade's lips.

Jayden trotted down the steps. He'd have to make it up to Jade, maybe he had been a bit uncaring about the situation. She was clearly worried and even if he wasn't he needed to remember to make an effort to ensure she felt safe. Jade was new here, she probably wasn't used to everything Jayden and his friends had to deal with most years they attended school.

"I wouldn't worry," Blair smiled pushing her navy hair back and pinning it with a slide. Jayden glanced up noticing Syrus and Alexis striding forward.

"Hey guys," He sighed, "What's up?"

"Just wondering what time you're going at tonight?" Alexis quizzed.

"Going where?" Jayden frowned. Was there something on that he wasn't aware of?

"To the party!" Syrus lifted his hand and produced an invitation sealed in an envelope, the seal cracked.

"Party?"

"You were invited weren't you? Even I got one," Syrus frowned.

"Of course he was," Blair snorted, reaching into the pocket of her red blazer and producing the same invite, "Tell them Jayden."

"Emmm, maybe mine got lost in the mail?" Jayden scowled.

"Nice try but they were hand delivered by the new rich kid from East Academy. Adrian...something? Anyway he's calling it Duel for Jewels. If you ask me it's just some pathetic attempt by some loser to make friends," Syrus scoffed slipping the invite back into his jacket pocket. "Wish I'd thought of that actually..."

"The word on the street is that Adrian's a bit of a snob I wouldn't be surprised if he'd only invited Obelisk Blue's and Ra Yellow's," Alexis nodded.

Jayden scowled further and began to pout. A duel tournament? And he wasn't even invited? Hadn't Adrian watched him duel? Maybe that's why he hadn't invited him actually. "Big deal," Jayden huffed, "I'm way too cool to duel for jewels..." Was he though?

Syrus laughed. "I think rhyming funny."

"Hey Jay? If you really want you can have my invite," Alexis offered. Jayden looked to her. "I'm not really into big parties anyway. Besides I think Jim and Hassleberry could use someone to look after them. I hear they're recovering well now."

"Hold on!" Syrus cut in, "I have an even better idea. A Slifer slumber party!"

Jayden's ear perked up.

"Good thinking!" Blair nodded.

"Yeah Sy, we can stay up all night and talk about trap cards and duelling strategies!"

"Are you serious?" Syrus looked aghast. Alexis was not much more impressed.

"Of course he is," Blair sighed.

Jayden grinned wide before throwing his hands behind his head and striding forward, pushing between Syrus and Alexis. "I don't joke about cards!" He called over his shoulder.

The Duel for Jewels tournament was already brimming with noise, excitement and food. Long tables had been decked out with meals for all, large roasts, delectable cakes, meatballs, everything one would want. Adrian had proved to be a bit of a snob-and Alexis had been right. Only Obelisk Blue's and Ra Yellow's had been invited. There was very few Slifer's in sight, apart from Blair and a select few. It didn't take long before the reason for it all appeared at the head of the hall. Adrian cleared his throat. Everyone turned.

"What's up?" He smiled, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Adrian and thanks for showing up to my first ever Duel for Jewels shindig. It's one part card playing, one part soiree, and a whole lot of kicking butt and making noise!" Cheers ran through the crowd while they quickly put their hands together. "Oh yeah!" Adrian smiled shaking his head, "I almost forgot-what's a tournament without a grand prize?" More gasps, Adrian continued. "It's my families most valuable possession. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Jewel Disk!" Adrian reached out taking hold of the sheet covering the one of a kind duel disk and jerked it off revealing the prize. A large gold duel disk encrusted with rubies, emeralds and sapphires. It glittered in the candle light.

"Awesome!" Blair grinned looking around to Marcel, who stood sullenly beside her. What was with him? Never mind. "Marcel!" She reached out to his shoulders and shook him, "You have to duel me so I can win! That would look great on me!"

"Can't we eat?" He sighed. Blair scowled. A moment ago he hadn't wanted to eat at all!

"Alright," Adrian grinned, "It's time to Duel for Jewels!"

Nobody needed any encouragement and quickly every duellist who had a duel disk on their arm, which was all quickly picked their opponents and ignited their duel disk's. The room was quickly taken up by the sound of monsters emerging to player's fields, duellists groaning in defeat as life points were stripped away or gasping as they emerged victorious from attacks. This is exactly what Adrian wanted. He knew what Viper was up to, he had seen the data on the Bio-band that Echo had managed to provide him with. The band itself was like a vacuum for energy. How did that even make sense? How could one steal energy? Adrian wasn't sure and he didn't know why but presently? He was going to find out. He cast a wary glance around the hall. He knew well that if Viper had come to him about the duels he would have certainly have gone and found West as well. Thankfully for Adrian, Raiden West was nowhere in sight. As the duels continued a small smirk spread on Adrian's face. Now Viper couldn't possibly get rid of him-not without putting the entirety of the student body at risk so all Adrian had to do now was find an opponent he was sure he could beat quickly and then continue with his other business. Adrian reached out and thrust the doors to the Obelisk dorm open stepping out into the night air he cast his eyes around.

"Who to Duel..." He mused to himself.

"I can make that decision real easy for you Gecko," A raspy voice called out. Adrian looked up to see a young boy, dressed entirely in black, his dark fringe crossing down over his eyes. There was a sharp wind blustering. Directing his eyes up Adrian noticed a helicopter hovering above the boy. What?

"Who are you?" Adrian frowned.

"Your worst nightmare," The boy responded. The chopper above him beginning to rise elevating the boy with it. The boy stood on a sheet of clear glass that was fixed to the bottom of the chopper. "Need a lift?" The boy called smirking. Adrian felt a force beneath him. Quickly his eyes shot down to see the same pane of glass beneath his feet, he looked up to see a second chopper above him. He was going up too it would seem. Guess this was going to be his opponent. Who was this kid?

Jayden poked his head around the corner to the dorm and studied his surroundings.

"Is the coast clear?" Syrus whispered, "I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food."

Alexis, Syrus and Jayden had decided to try and steal some of the food from the banquet, well seeing as everyone else would be too busy duelling to eat Jayden didn't want to see all that nice food going to waste.

"We were invited," Alexis reminded. "We're just getting it to go Syrus."

"And with all that grub who's going to miss a few dozen steaks," Jayden shrugged.

"Actually guys..." Alexis muttered, "I think we've been spotted." They all stepped out from behind the corner to see two helicopters flying forward before beginning to hover over the lake that spread before the Obelisk dorm.

"That's Chazz!" Syrus stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Jayden nodded, "And that's the kid who left me off his guest list," Jayden hissed spying the auburn haired boy opposing Chazz. "Not only that but I smell a duel!" They ran forward.

Jade stepped through the woods reaching out and pushing another branch from her eyes. Where did Jayden mean exactly. He had mentioned the Obelisk dorm but between that and the rest of the island so where exactly was 'near'? She crept about the woods her eyes searching and searching. There was rustling in the trees. She froze. What was that? Ruby appeared on her shoulder. Thank god she wasn't alone. Jade hesitated before pushing forward again.

"Jayden?" She called out, in no less than a whisper. Nothing in response. "Jayden?" She raised her tone a little. Still nothing. That was it she was so going back to the dorm, it was freezing out here. Jade reached to her leather jacket and pulled it closer around her, not that it provided much warmth to her. Ruby hissed. Jade stopped and looked to the animal.

"What is it?" Jade watched the creature. "Who's coming Ruby?"

"Miss Anderson."

Jade felt her stomach drop. "Professor," She responded quickly.

"Student's aren't permitted outside their dorm's at this time of night," Viper stepped forward.

"I was just going back to my dorm," Jade stuttered quickly. Spinning she took a long step away, she was totally out. She'd be having serious words with Jayden. Why would he mess her about like this? Jade had thought he was actually making a move. Jade felt a heavy hand clamp about her wrist. Without even thinking she pulled away. She was jerked back again.

"Get off me," Jade wheeled about to face Viper. His eyes were dark, even in the night she could see he was more than unimpressed.

"Being outside your dorm is an expendable offence," Viper pushed.

"Get off me!" Jade snapped. With her free hand she swung out at the professor. He caught her hand.

"Assaulting a school professor is more than enough to see an expulsion take place," Viper snapped throwing her hand aside as he snarled. Jade watched him wide eyed. What did he want? What was he doing? No sooner had she looked him in the eye then he ripped his hand across her cheek. Jade screamed.

"No. Again," Raiden growled.

"I can't help the order of my deck!"

"It's not your deck I'm worried about. Use your cards, get rid of them, your objective of a duel is to win Aster. You're not there for anything else other than to crush your opponent with an onslaught they'll never forget."

"Why don't you duel me and show me," Aster snapped.

"You've seen me duel."

"I've never had the pleasure, you forget I was never into the whole Underground thing. Needless to say it doesn't mean that I won't face you now."

"No."

"Why not?" Aster was getting angry now. Raiden couldn't help but smirk.

"Well for starters; you know me so no matter how hard you want to beat me you won't. Secondly; you know I'm not here to duel. I'm here to teach you, but not through demonstration. You wanted a few pointers before you left-be grateful I've taken the time out of my day to help. If you don't want it then you can leave."

"That's not fair!" Aster argued. He may have been a great duellist but he was still only a freshmen and therefore he was nowhere near Raiden's league not only that but Raiden had to conserve his energy for when he returned to the pro's. There was only so much duelling he had left in him. The moment however was silenced. There-through the trees. There was a shrill scream. Raiden cast a glance over his shoulder, his grey eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Aster quizzed peering into the woods.

"You'll wish you had gotten back on your boat," Raiden hissed unfolding his arms and striding forward.

6 Page


End file.
